Red vs Blue: The Myotismon Crisis
by LordDeadwing
Summary: Everything has gone wrong. The digidestined have lost, they and their partners are seperated and imprisoned, Myotismon has the crests and digivices, and the only chance the digidestined have left is a group of idiots from the future who stand around and talk all the time. (AU RvB Season 15 and Digimon Adventure)
1. Prologue: Two Victories

Red vs. Blue: The Myotismon Crisis

Prologue: Two victories

 **Odaiba, Earth 1999**

Myotismon looked from the top of the TV station pleased with himself. He had done it, he had defeated the Digidestined. They almost had him, in fact, if Angewomon's arrow had struck him he would have lost, however he simply dodged the arrow (it had been ridiculously easy to do so, they hadn't tried to tire him out or anything) and after half an hour they had been beaten. Their Digimon partners, sent to his castle in the digital world as prisoners while the Digidestined themselves had been taken to the local police station under his control and were imprisoned awaiting their inevitable execution, they were enemies of his rule after all. He wore the crests around his neck and held the digivices in his hand with a sadistic smirk on his face as he delivered his cliche 'villain laugh'. He pondered the faces of their parents, stricken with fear and pain and the other people, hopeless and in despair as his laugh continued.

"A monumental success." he said to no one in particular as his laugh subsided "with my victory over the Digidestined, who can possibly stop me now?"

 _ **Staff of Charon**_ **, Chorus 2552**

Dexter Grif paused as he finished loading the 'Grif Shot' staring off into space. The Reds and Blues of Blood Gulch were inside the office of Malcolm Hargrove, Head of Charon Industries and Chairman of the UNSC Oversight subcommittee. Along with his titles of power, the only noteworthy thing about Hargrove was the fact that he and the men working for him were all guilty of the attempted genocide of the people of Planet Chorus, his plan had been going well, the denizens were locked in a bloody civil war, his mercenaries, Locus and Felix, had played both sides and given them everything they needed to kill each other. Hargrove figured that while burning the planet in Nuclear fire to claim the Alien artifacts hidden there would work, it would also cause people to ask questions, but if Charon simply walked onto the planet to find that they had killed each other, well, that was just a tragedy.

Of course, everything had gone well until the Reds and Blues had crash landed on Chorus, joined the conflict to save each other after they had supposedly been captured, discovered the truth, showed evidence to both sides while simultaneously uniting them against Charon. And now they were here, Felix was dead, Locus had fled, the war had been won, but there was one last battle. Hargrove admitted that he had lost, but he was determined to ensure that the Reds and Blues died in his office as he sent his remaining space pirates to attack them. But something else was on the mind of Dexter Grif.

"Grif, GRIF!" Grif jumped as he recognized his comrade and long time friend Lavernius Tucker looking at him. "Grif, come on man, Hargrove's men will break through any second what's wrong with you."

"Nothing, I just got the funny feeling that someone was asking for us to beat them up. I guess the Chairman won't be our last enemy."

"Whatever dude, worry about that later we need to hold this place until reinforcements get here. We can do this guys." Tucker said looking at the others as they continued their preparations. Tucker looked at Church, also known as the Epsilon A.I. unit, Church hovered right next to Tucker's head standing ten inches tall. "We can do this right Church?"

"I've been running the calculations in my head." Church said with a sigh "Were close, but not quite there yet. F.I.L.S.S., bring up the suit." As he said that, a compartment in the floor opened up and a suit of armor was raised, the same armor worn by one of the Reds and Blues worst enemies, The Meta. "Get changed Tucker" Church said and three minutes later Tucker was wearing the Meta's armor, with every single enhancement that came with it. "How does it feel?"

"Uh, tight in the crotch" Tucker said while stretching "but, I could get used to this." he finished as the color of the armor changed from white to Aqua matching Tucker's regular armor. Tucker activated his energy sword as Sarge leveled his shotgun towards the door proud in his Red armor.

"Today is a good day to die" he said in his trademarked southern accent.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Grif asked walking next to him with his 'Grif' shot aimed at the door and Orange armor gleaming. "**** that". Simmons in his Maroon armor stood beside his friends and nodded in agreement training a battle rifle at the doorway. Lopez, the Spanish speaking robot wearing brown armor leveled two pistols towards the door.

"(in Spanish) If I die, make sure they recycle my parts" he said

"You're my best friend too Lopez." Donut sniffled in his pink armor as he held an alien rifle in his arms. Doc stepped up besides him in his purple armor and holding a Rocket Launcher with his split personality and former enemy of the Reds and Blues in his mind, O'Malley.

"That's great guys" Doc said as he aimed for the door while O'Malley took over

"Now, let us feast on the blood of our enemies!" O'Malley cried out earning a nod of approval from Sarge. Caboose moved up next to Tucker in his Blue armor and trained his assault rifle at the door.

"Let's win, Freckles" Caboose said to the A.I. installed in the rifle

"Affirmative, Captain Caboose." Freckles replied in his raspy voice. Tucker activated his energy sword as Charon was nearly done breaking through the door.

"Guys" Church spoke up "Whatever happens here, I just wanted you to know, that I hated you all the least."

"See you on the other side Church." Tucker said as the door burst open and Charon soldiers stormed inside. The first several of them were gunned down by the combined fire of the Reds and Blues, but a rocket was fired into the room afterwards. Tucker leaped forward and activated the bubble shield to keep the rocket from causing any harm. Tucker than switched out his energy sword for two submachine guns and fired into the crowd of Charon soldiers that were coming their way. While the other Reds and Blues took care of the ones that entered the office, Tucker took the initiative and advantage of his new armor to charge at the incoming enemy. He used a speed boost and his energy sword to cut through five of them with a single sprint. He kept using the energy sword at a group of enemies that were charging him.

"Swish, swish, stab" he said as he brought them down. He was about to continue when Caboose charged past him and tackled a pair of soldiers.

"My name is Michael J. Caboose" he said picking one of them up and punching him through a wall. "And I" he continued as Freckles fired the gun at another soldier "Hate" he said as he picked up one of the knocked out soldiers and threw him at the others "Karen".

"It's Charon you idiot" Tucker exclaimed

"Them too" Caboose replied as he and Tucker kept fighting more of them, once no more soldiers were able to get into the office, the others ran up and continued firing on the Charon soldiers. Donut got a bunch of grenades from the fallen Charon soldiers and began throwing them at the approaching soldiers. Several minutes later, the Reds and Blues noticed that Charon was fighting on two fronts and saw Agent Washington in his black armor with yellow trim throwing knives at a pair of Charon soldiers with grenade launchers Agent Carolina was right next to him in her own set of Aqua armor using a pair of shock batons to take down several soldiers. With them, multiple soldiers from Chorus were fighting off the other Charon soldiers and were pushing towards the bridge to capture Hargrove. Ten minutes later, Hargrove was in custody and was being taken to a temporary prison on Chorus where he would stay until the UNSC picked him up/

"We did it!" Tucker yelled in excitement as the Reds, Blues, and Freelancer agents cheered. It was over, Chorus was safe, they had won. "We won, isn't that great, Church?" Tucker asked, after a minute passed without a response, everyone was silent with a terrible feeling in their stomachs. "Church?!" Tucker asked more frantically.

"I have a recording saved into my armor" Carolina said with fear creeping into her voice, she played it after trembling for half a minute.

"Hi guys" the recording began in Church's voice "If you're listening to this you did it, you kicked the **** out of Charon's forces." The message from Church played on the way it was recorded and after it was finished, the joy of victory was gone, the Epsilon A.I. unit, Leonard Church, their friend and companion had died, for real this time.

 **And, that's the prologue, next time: Gennai and his allies attempt to free one of the Digimon from Myotismon's castle in the Digital World. Will it work? And how can the digidestined come back from this? Find out in Chapter 1: Break Out/ The Search Begins.**


	2. Chapter 1: Break Out The Search Begins

Chapter 1: Break out/ The search begins

Gennai was pacing in his house, he had no idea what to do but he had to do something. As he continued to stress and worry, he received an email notification and hurried to see where it had come from, an outsider would be shocked that an old man like Gennai could move as fast as he did which showed just how desperate he was. Reaching his computer, Gennai opened up his email to find a message from the spy he had placed inside of Myotismon's forces:

 _The Digimon are imprisoned inside of Myotismon's castle, they are being held in separate parts of the dungeon. Unsurprisingly Myotismon is ensuring that they remain as weak and discouraged as possible, however, Myotismon himself is in the human world working to expand his dominion while the Dark Masters (who have sworn allegiance to him by the way) are working to conquer the digital world. Machinedramon guards the castle and dungeons along with dozens of Bakemon and Devidramon as well as a LadyDevimon. At most, we could rescue one of the digimon but the others simply can't be rescued, we just don't have the resources. Sorry I can't give you better news._

 _-Oculus_

Gennai grew pale as he read the email a second time, he hadn't been expecting the Dark Masters to form an alliance with Myotismon, though it made sense in hindsight seeing as Myotismon had defeated the digidestined which made him a noteworthy evil-doer and the Dark Masters love associating themselves with both power and success. " _This is bad"_ he thought " _The Bakemon and the Devidramon wouldn't be too difficult to deal with, but the involvement of the Dark Masters made everything worse. What would even be the point of rescuing one of the digimon, what can one of them do against literally everything?_ " Gennai was pulled from his thoughts by another email notification, this one from an ally rather than a spy, as he opened the email and read it's contents a package materialized next to his computer. Opening the box and looking inside, his eyes grew wide as he turned back to the email. Gennai wasted no time in messaging his supporters around the digital world for a desperate break out.

( _Meanwhile on Earth_ )

Myotismon watched in pleasure as gunfire could be heard along with screams throughout the Shinjuku district, Shinjuku was the only area of Tokyo that had yet to fall to his power, over the past week he had been gradually expanding the fog barrier that cut off communications and contributed to his power. Local police as well as a military regiment were doing everything that they could to keep the digimon under Myotismon's command at bay, but despite their best efforts, all they could do was annoy the more powerful ones as their weapons only seemed to work on the Bakemon and Gazimon.

"Brave, but foolish" Myotismon said, more to himself than anyone else "They are fighting the best they can, and while it's futile, they are giving the Gazimon and Bakemon a rough time, perhaps I could use human soldiers to 'keep the peace' after I've conquered the Earth, I could always take a break after taking Tokyo to see how it would work out, and if it works, I could use the humans to fight the other ones so I keep more of my digimon intact." As he was musing a small bat-like digimon flew near him and landed to give a report.

"Lord Myotismon" the bat said with a bow

"What is it Demidevimon?"

"Some Gazimon have broken through the human defenses and are attacking them from the rear, it is only a matter of time before their leaders recognize that they've already lost and surrender to you."

"That is excellent news" Myotismon replied with a smile "Take one of the Mammothmon and help the Gazimon that broke through take care of the remaining human fighters, let me know once Shinjuku is ready to surrender."

"Yes my lord" Demidevimon acknowledged with a bow before flying off to do as instructed. Myotismon returned his gaze to the war-torn streets below and watched as his dominion grew larger.

( _Six hours later, in the Digital World)_

A pair of Bakemon stood guarding the main entrance to Myotismon's castle bored out of their minds.

"Hey" one of them said

"Yeah?" the other asked

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?"

"Well-" the pair of Bakemon were interrupted by the sound of an attacking opponent charging them down, they were being led by Leomon and Ogremon (who put their feud on hold until the Myotismon crisis was rectified) with them was Andromon, Monzaemon, Meramon, Elecmon, as well as a dozen Gekomon. The plan was to storm the dungeon allowing Gennai's spy to free one of the partner digimon, and once they were free, get them to Gennai's house, they could hit fast, cause a distraction, and keep Machinedramon busy until Gennai's spy got out with one of the digimon. The only drawback was that they could only get one partner out, even so, they knew that it was better than nothing and that they would be lucky to even pull that off, there was so much that could go wrong with this plan, but they were all willing to risk everything for this glimmer of hope. While the main group made their way to the dungeon entrance fighting through whatever stood against them, Oculus (a Gaomon who is Gennai's spy within Myotismon's forces) snuck through the dungeon halls. Oculus was happy at Gennai's orders and was more than ready to betray Myotismon, in fact, once he ran into a Bakemon, he was more than ready to fight.

" **Gao Rush** " he yelled charging the Bakemon and hitting them with swift, unforgiving punches. A Devidramon screeched and attacked him from above, Oculus dove out of the way and yelled " **Double Backhand** " spinning and hitting the Devidramon hard enough to knock it out, he had to hurry though, he wasn't strong enough to truly defeat a digimon at the Devidramons level, the mission was crucial to any real success and he focused on completing it as soon as possible. Oculus fought off another group of Bakemon before reaching a cell door. Say what you will about Myotismon, but he knows how to seriously inconvenience a rescue mission like this one. All of the cells that contained one of the partner digimon were deep inside of the dungeon, all of them were equidistant to Machinedramon's location and all of them were spread out to make a mass escape nearly impossible. The only things the rescue party had going for them were that: with as spread out as the captive digimon were, the rescue party could only go for one, which meant that Machinedramon would need to wait for information on where exactly the attack was coming from before he could move against it, the other factor the rescuers had going for them was that none of Myotismon's forces knew that the Gaomon in their ranks was Gennai's spy or that he was betraying them. Even so, those advantages would only work until that Devidramon woke up and reported to either Machinedramon or LadyDevimon, either way that thought caused Oculus to move quickly as he broke the lock off of the massive iron door leading to the cell. Opening the door he found Gatomon, bruised and exhausted but otherwise alive.

"Who are you?" Gatomon asked with a cough, obviously dehydrated

"My name is Oculus, I'm working with Gennai, you were the only one I could get to, we need to leave before the enemy finds out about me busting you out." Oculus replied offering her a sip from a pouch of water he was carrying.

"How can I trust you?" she asked sounding a little better thanks to the water

"I can't offer you any proof, but if you don't mind me saying, there isn't really a lot of options for you right now. We need to go" he replied, making it clear that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Fair enough" Gatomon said with a sigh, Oculus broke the chain that kept her bound to the wall and helped her out of the cell. There weren't any guards around, which wasn't too much of a surprise, considering that most of them would be scrambling due to the attack. Even so, they should've come across at least a few guards, Machinedramon was too smart to leave such a key part of the dungeon unguarded during an attack, unless of course, there was a trap. Oculus' eyes went wide as he realized this.

"Run!" he yelled doubling back with Gatomon to find another way out of the dungeon as several Devidramon screeched accompanying LadyDevimon's laugh as they pursued the two. Oculus was about to run down a hallway on the left when Gatomon grabbed and practically dragged him down a hallway to their right, Oculus was about to point out that this was a dead-end when they actually ran through the wall and into a room filled with various tonics on shelves. "How-" he started to ask in astonishment when Gatomon interrupted him

"I was a servant of Myotismon for years before I remembered who I really was" she started walking over to a shelf with blue tonics and while reading the labels continued "This was a secret storage room for elixirs he brewed, some of them were poisons and pain-inducing liquids that he would use to punish followers that failed him or prisoners he captured, honestly I'm surprised he hasn't had Machinedramon use them on me or the other partner digimon, not that I'm complaining. The others are rewarding elixirs that he would use to reward success among his followers." she walked over to another shelf with green elixirs on it "Rewards ranging from" she took a look at the labels "reliving your happiest memory" she walked towards some purple elixirs on a third shelf and read the labels smiling "to a temporary digivolution" she picked two of them up and handed one of them to Oculus "If I drink one, I'll temporarily go to Ultimate, and if you drink one you'll go to Champion. What's your Champion form?"

"Gaogamon" Oculus said with an understanding smile which Gatomon returned

"And I'll temporarily become Angewomon, we still need to fight our way out of here, but with these we'll have a much better chance. We need to be quick though, the digivolutions will only last about five minutes." Gatomon said with a sigh

"Right, we don't have anytime to waste, let's get out of this awful place" Oculus said earning a nod of agreement from Gatomon. They each took the stoppers out of their respective vial and drank. They felt the effects immediately and digivolved.

As Oculus was a Gaomon, he was a bipedal blue dog with a black nose and claws, yellow eyes, a white belly and mane, with white tips on his tail, feet, snout, inner ears, and wore a red bandana, white bandages on his arms, and red and black boxing gloves on each of its hands.

" **Gaomon digivolve to…** "

As Oculus finished digivolving, he resembled a large blue dog with similar features as his rookie level form but he didn't have the bandana revealing a yellow cross-shaped mark in his forehead, the boxing gloves were pierced by his claws and there were red ribbons on his back in place of the bandana.

" **Gaogamon** " he yelled as his digivolution finished.

In Gatomon's current form she was similar to a white egyptian cat, she wore yellow and red striped gloves with her claws coming out of them. She had large ears with tufts of purple hair on them, and she wore a holy ring on her tail.

" **Gatomon digivolve to…** "

As she finished digivolving, she became an angel with eight wings and had a radiant aura around her, she had blond hair and a helm covering most of her face.

" **Angewomon** " she said as she finished digivolving. The two digimon ran out of the secret room and attacked the pursuers (who had looked down a completely different hallway and weren't expecting an attack).

" **Spiral Blow** " Oculus yelled, releasing a vortex of air from his mouth and sending the Devidramon flying while Angewomon attacked LadyDevimon.

" **Heaven's Charm** " she yelled sending a massive cross made out of light crashing into LadyDevimon, knocking her out cold.

"We can finish them later, right now we need to get out of here" Oculus said

"Right" Angewomon agreed as they rushed out of the exit and signaled the attackers to retreat.

( _Gennai's house, six minutes later_ )

Oculus and Gatomon had returned to their original forms almost immediately after arriving at Gennai's house, they were rushed inside so Gennai could re-conceal his living place in water. Gatomon was eating a much needed meal of Salmon, during the escape the only things she had been running on were adrenaline and that digivolution elixir. Gaomon was sipping some tea while he and Gatomon waited for Gennai to see them, they had been told that he was finishing up a quick plan on how to proceed. Gatomon finished one of the fish and glanced up at Gaomon.

"You really weren't able to get anyone else out were you?" she asked, already knowing the answer from how empty and quiet the room felt.

"I'm afraid so, I'm sorry" Oculus replied with a look of sympathy in his eyes. Gatomon looked down feeling ashamed that she was now free and at least somewhat safe while her fellow digimon and her partner were imprisoned and alone with no help coming as of now. Oculus came over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You should finish your food, if you're going to help them, you need your strength. Don't worry, they've managed for this long, they can handle things a little bit longer" he assured her with a smile

"Your right" she said smiling sadly back at him "I'll do the best I can, thanks." Oculus nodded at her as Gennai came in.

"I hope you two are doing alright." he said in a warm, yet obviously stressed tone "We need to move quickly if we are to be successful, I won't lie to you, even with this plan, there is a good chance that we will fail, but if we do fail than at least we can take the privilege of being as much of an annoyance as possible before we fall, and of course, if we pull this off, we can turn everything around."

"Right" Oculus and Gatomon said at the same time

"Now, currently we are outnumbered and outmatched by Myotismon's united army of darkness, however I received three new crests and a new digivice from the being that created the crests in the first place: Azulongmon."

"Azulongmon is real?" Gatomon asked in surprise

"Yes, he is" he said opening a box that he had just placed on the table in the center of the room. One of the crests was Aqua-colored with a symbol neither of the digimon recognized ( **AN: Red vs. Blue fans would recognize it as the insignia for Project Freelancer** ) another crest was silver with a sundial engraved on it, and the third was gold with a small galaxy engraved on it in intricate detail that seemed physically impossible given how small the crest was.

"This is the crest of time" Gaomon said looking at the silver one

"This is the crest of space" Gatomon said looking at the golden one

"And this" Gennai said holding up the Aqua one "is the crest of tenacity, Oculus, Azulongmon informed me that you were to receive a human partner, her name is Carolina and she is the rightful holder of the crest of tenacity, and this" he continued gesturing toward the digivice on the table "is her digivice, you'll need to deliver them to her, it's part of the plan. You see Carolina and her friends aren't born yet" Gennai said earning confused looks from Oculus and Gatomon "Carolina is alive hundreds of years in the Earth's future, in the year 2552 to be exact." The digimons confusion turned into shock "This is why you need the crest of time, to travel into the future to find your partner and bring her back to help us, as well as her friends, the Reds and Blues, given the right supplies their help will be invaluable."

"Supplies?" Gatomon asked

"Bullets made of Chrome Digizoid, armor of the same material, and everything to give them a fighting edge, Myotismon has yet to cease control of the metal so I sent Leomon and Andromon to grab as much as they could and bring it back here for us to work with, we're nearly done."

"If the purpose of going into the future is for me to find my partner, why do we need these, Reds and Blues as you called them?" Oculus asked

"Good question" Gennai smiled "Carolina is strong on her own, and she'll be even more formidable with you as a partner, but it's not enough, the Reds and Blues have proven their worth. They might not be the strongest, and they certainly are not the smartest, but they have retrieved ancient artifacts, brought down corrupt government officials, and have faced off against some of the most dangerous elements their timeline has to offer. That combined with the fact that we are in fact desperate, we need their help. And you'll need the crest of space because she isn't on Earth, I don't know where she is, I'll give you a clue to where you can start looking but you'll have to look across an entire colonized galaxy to find her."

"Ok" Gatomon accepted "But if we have the crest of time, why don't we just go back to the fight against Myotismon on that TV station and rectify the error."

"Another good question" Gennai nodded in approval "British Sci-fi could probably explain this better than I could but there are certain events in history that are basically fixed points in time. These fixed points cannot be altered or changed in anyway otherwise the consequences would be cataclysmic."

"So Myotismon's victory in Odaiba is a fixed point in time?"

"Yes, in this universal timeline anyway."

"What do you mean 'this universal timeline'?" Oculus asked

"Ok" Gennai said clapping his hands "Now we are wandering into the multiverse theory which we really can't be in because a) I don't understand it well enough to tell you about it and b) we really don't have time to discuss it."

"Alright" Gatomon said standing up "Let's get to work then" Gennai and Oculus nodded in agreement as Oculus accepted the crest of time leaving space to Gatomon and putting the crest of tenacity inside a pouch at his waist along with Carolina's digivice.

"Where and when do we start?" Oculus asked as she and Gatomon got ready to use the crests of time and space.

"The year 2552" Gennai said "As for where, start where Agent Washington did when he looked for the Reds and Blues at the beginning, specifically a boxed canyon in the middle of nowhere called Blood Gulch."

"You do know we have no idea who he is or where that is right?" Gatomon asked

"I know" Gennai said with a chuckle.

 **Next time: Oculus and Gatomon arrive in Blood Gulch and begin looking for the Reds and Blues what will they find? Find out Next time in Chapter 2: Blood Gulch Memories.**

 **FYI, the next few chapters will be very much like the early Season 15 in canon, this just seemed the best way for Oculus and Gatomon to find them.**


	3. Chapter 2: Blood Gulch Memories

Chapter 2: Blood Gulch Memories

A portal of gold and silver appeared in the sky, out of the portal came Oculus and Gatomon ready to begin searching for the Reds and Blues. They both landed in the middle of the Blood Gulch canyon. Now Gatomon couldn't be quite sure but she thought that she heard a guitar riff play as she stood up and took in the view of Blood Gulch. Blood Gulch contains the old Red and Blue bases and… nothing else really.

 _I'd hate to live here_ Gatomon thought to herself as she realized just how empty the canyon was.

"There is nothing here" Oculus said with a chuckle as he rubbed the crest of tenacity, anxious to meet the one who was to be his partner.

"Where should we start looking?" Gatomon asked remembering the importance of their mission

"Well, it looks like the Red base is closest to us so we should start there." Oculus said pointing towards Red base. Gatomon nodded and the two set out at a brisk walk to the construct. As they approached it, they were admittedly caught off guard by a cardboard cut-out of Donut that appeared right in front of them. They recognized him because Gennai explained the basics of who the Reds and Blues were before they used the crests of time and space to travel to Blood Gulch in 2552.

"Halt" the cut-out ordered in Sarge's voice "in the name of the re-" suddenly Sarge's voice took on a slightly more feminine impersonation as the recording continued "lightish-red army oh-la-la I like tea and crumpets" Gatomon and Oculus were genuinely weirded out as they kept walking to Red base before another cardboard cut-out, this time of Simmons popped up. "This is your last warning, turn back now, I like math!" a similar recording played in Sarge's voice. As the two digimon kept moving they heard more from the Simmon's cut-out recording "Your only hope for survival now is to kiss my commander's ***" They neared the entrance to Red base when a cut-out of Grif appeared that had obviously been shot by a shotgun "And here's another warning" Sarge's voice said through the last cut-out "I know that other one was supposed to be the last but I don't listen to orders, I'm too lazy and stupid!"

"These people are insane!" Oculus exclaimed as he and Gatomon were finally able to get inside of Red base. They were sorely disappointed to find that Red base was more or less empty with the only things inside being some cots and a few old weapons that were laying around. Discouraged, they gradually made their way across the canyon to Blue base hoping to find something helpful, however unlikely it seemed at this point. As they passed the point of their initial arrival, they heard two people talking. Crouching to avoid being spotted, the digimon saw two people in white armor with blue trim.

"Sorry Jack-" the one on the left said sounding like a girl

"It's Jax" her companion replied in a low voice

"Jax, I lost my temper and was unprofessional, think you can help with the story?"

"Can we do one of my shots?"

"We'll do it both ways"

"Awesome, because I think we can use that tank over by Blue base as a dolly." Jax replied as they began to walk off. Gatomon stood up to follow them.

"What are you doing?" Oculus hissed

"What am I doing? Those two are the only worthwhile lead we've found since landing in this pitiful canyon, we need to talk with them." Gatomon replied, Oculus sighed before standing up as well

"Fine, but we can't afford to mess this up."

"Agreed" Gatomon replied with a victorious smirk, they went after Jax and the lady who was with him. "Excuse us!" Gatomon called out causing the two humans to turn around and look at them.

"Did one of those animals just talk?" Jax asked scratching his head, he simply couldn't remember any biology lesson where he could have been taught that animals could speak.

"Who are you calling animal?" Oculus said

"Son of a *****, they did talk" the lady said to Jax before returning her attention to the digimon. "Hello, who or what are you?"

"Well, were digimon from the Digital World. We're also from the past, 1999 to be exact and were looking for the Reds and Blues."

"What a coincidence" the lady began as her partner elbowed her

"Dylan" Jax whispered "whatever they are, they must be crazy. Time travel is impossible"

"Jax, if there was any chance at all that time travel could be possible then wouldn't it make sense for the creatures we've never heard of before to understand it, besides this will make the story even better" Dylan pointed out

"Fine" Jax agreed

"Sorry about that" Dylan said turning her attention back to the digimon "I'm Dylan Andrews, a reporter for _Interstellar Daily_ , why exactly would, um, what did you say you were again?"

"Digimon" Oculus replied

"Why exactly would digimon from 1999 be looking for the Reds and Blues?"

"Because we need their help desperately. A vampiric digimon named Myotismon is slowly taking control of Earth and the Digital World in 1999, it's only a matter of time before the repercussions catch up with 2552."

"Well, we're looking for the Reds and Blues too, we have extra room on our ship if you want to come along"

"Dylan can I talk to you for a second?" Jax asked worming his way into the conversation

"Is that good with you?" Dylan asked Oculus

"Yeah, we should talk this over too" he replied as the four broke off into their pairs and spoke quietly to each other.

"Is this a good idea?" Jax asked apprehensively

"We could always more eyes and ears besides, if we make this story as explosive as it is true, not only will it make our careers, but it will also make a good movie adaptation in Hollywood."  
"On second thought, I'm in" Jax said excitedly, meanwhile Gatomon and Oculus were speaking to each other away from Dylan and Jax

"What do you think?" Oculus asked Gatomon

"Honestly, I think it would work, we'll probably need connections to find these people especially if humanity is galactic wide these days, besides Gennai was never really specific about whether or not the crests of time and space needed a cooldown period in between uses, and I'd rather not get torn apart because we used them too often.

"I agree" Oculus said before turning to Dylan and Jax "Hey guys, were good if you are!" he called over to them

"Awesome" Dylan said "Let's get to Blue base, take a quick shot and see what we can find." the group of four made their way to Blue base and went to the top of it to take a shot.

"The Reds and-" Dylan started before being cut off by Jax

"And, were recording" Jax said

"The Reds and Blues originally came here as simulation troopers for Project Freelancer. Most of the records of their time here are classified, missing or both. Without said records, we have no way of knowing just how formative these early years were for them. Perhaps if these walls could speak, they would tell us why the Reds and Blues turned from heroes to Chorus' bloody mercenaries" Dylan noted the shock on the faces of the digimon before continuing. "Was if for fame, money or perhaps, just for fun?" As Dylan finished speaking a woman in yellow armor peered up onto the top of the base.

"Hey" the woman began "quiet down, some of us are trying to sleep here."

"Sorry" Dylan said "We thought these bases were abandoned, we were just searching for-"

"Fire Marshals? **** were up to code I swear."

"No, were not Fire Marshals. Were journalists doing an in depth story about the Reds and Blues and these" Dylan motioned to the digimon "Are looking for the Reds and Blues as well"

"What do you want with my brother?"

"Brother?" Gatomon asked

"Holy ****, they can talk!"

"Of course we can" Oculus said "Were just as intelligent as humans are."

"Brother" Dylan briefly mused before understanding dawned within her "your Kaikaina 'Sister' Grif?"

"Wow you know my name?" Sister said "Big ****ing deal, get off my base!"

"Please, we just need to know why the Reds and Blues went rouge. Can you help out?"

"Ugh, fine, someone has to set this dumb story straight. What do you need lady?"

"Just anything about the Reds and Blues that you know"

"Alright, let's get started" Sister said actually climbing on top of the base now.

( _Japan 1999 one week following Gatomon's escape_ )

Myotismon was pleased, a feeling he was growing used to. All of Japan had fallen under his control, his armies size had doubled as human soldiers forcibly drafted were intermingled with the digimon that came with him. A fitting start to his empire. There were a couple minor annoyances which was to be expected in an operation of this scale. First, Gatomon had escaped his dungeons in the Digital World a week ago due to the treachery of the Gaomon he had employed as an enforcer. Myotismon had momentarily panicked before remembering that as long as the Eighth Digidestined remained his prisoner on Earth, Gatomon was all but powerless. The second annoyance was one that honestly caught him off guard. Once he broke the news of the upcoming executions of the Digidestined to their parents as well as the populace as a whole (upon his conquering both the human and digital worlds to maximize the blow to morale their death would bring of course) he had expected them to be too busy grieving to cause any trouble. He was sorely mistaken, just last night, multiple districts of his growing empire had reported an uprising of former Japanese citizens under the leadership of someone calling himself Locus. What had disturbed Myotismon the most was the fact that this Locus was spotted with a digivice, crest, and digimon partner, he was currently awaiting a report from his spymaster, a boy genius who hungered for power: Ken Ichijouji. Myotismon heard footsteps behind him and turned just in time to see the boy in question bow to him.

"Your Imperial Majesty" Ken greeted "I have gathered enough information on Locus from captured rebels as well as infiltrators we've planted within their ranks to build up a basic profile for him."

"Excellent work" Myotismon approved with a smile "Let's hear it" Ken stood up and faced the vampiric digimon who was twice as tall as he was and began to speak.

"Locus is always wearing an unusual suit of armor that is black with green tracing it, he somehow has the ability to turn invisible and is a terrifyingly good shot with a sniper rifle. He does indeed have a digivice and crest, the crest is known as the Crest of Redemption, it is a green crest with the image of two hands shaking. His digimon partner is a Terriermon and while Terriermon has been seen in champion form, he has yet to reach Ultimate."

"I see" Myotismon said as the information sunk in "Well done Ken"

"Thank you, sire"

"I'm sure that it goes without saying that Locus has now become Public Enemy #1, distribute wanted posters and put a bounty on his head, we must get rid of him before he becomes too big to handle."

"Yes sir" Ken bowed again before rushing off to fulfill his orders

( _Blood Gulch 2552_ )

"- and then the ship blew up and Tex along with everyone else on it were never seen again. After that everyone got reassigned and I've just been here alone ever since." Sister concluded, finishing her recap of her personal time with the Reds and Blues.

"What about you, what did you do?" Gatomon asked

"Well, I was all alone here so I decided to throw raves in the caves to meet boys and it worked like a charm. But then, I realized that I could sell this place out and make a week long festival."

"You run a music festival out of Blood Gulch?" Dylan asked

"I wish, we got really popular after the initial festival, but then we needed a Comicon for the nerds, a Gaming con for the geeks, an Eco con for the hippies, and now we're working on an event in the desert called Burning Gulch." Sister replied

"That's quite the venture."

"You don't need to tell me lady, do you know how much time I spend talking about merch? Sometimes I miss the days where I was just someone who craved attention."

"Well, this has been enlightening but we should get back to our investigation."

"You still think my brother is guilty don't you?"

"I'm not ready to judge anyone, I'm just trying to find the facts so I can learn the truth."

"Well this is some conspiracy ****, I mean come on jet fuel can't JFK the moon landing!"

"Wait, what?" Dylan was confused for a moment before shaking it off. "We need to get more information."

"Well, if it's information you need just ask Vic."

"Who's Vic?" Oculus asked

"Not who, what" Sister replied turning her attention to him. "Vic is an old AI that lives in the caves below Blood Gulch."

"Let's go see him then" Dylan said

( _10 minutes later_ )

Everyone at Blue base (minus Sister who went back to sleep) found Vic on the monitor of a massive computer terminal.

"Oh yeah, dudes and dudettes" Vic was saying "I was here the whole time and recorded every last event in this here canyon"

"Awesome, we need everything you have on the Reds and Blues" Dylan said as Oculus and Gatomon high-fived excited to FINALLY have a solid lead.

"Alright, no problemo, I've been down here alone for years since they left and I've been busy compiling the footage into five minute shorts, perfect for watching just a little bit at a time."

"Great, if you can put it on my flash drive that would be helpful."

"Got it, but I tell you what. I'll be your genie in a bottle, grant your three wishes but then, you got to do something for me."

"What do you want?" Jax asked voicing the question that was in everyone's mind at Vics words.

"I just want you to reach behind this terminal and pull that plug right out of that socket, I'd do it but I got no hands, NO HANDS!" Vic replied in a manic tone

"Won't that kill you?" Oculus asked concerned

"Oh yeah, eternal emptiness, it's gonna be great."

"Good heavens, are you serious?" Gatomon asked shocked

"Nope, I got you there didn't I?" Vic replied

"Oh thank you, that would've been a ethical nightmare"

"Yeah, yeah, good joke. But for real, would you do it please, please, Please?!" Vic said frantically as signs of concern could be seen amongst the group "Pull the plug, end the pain, set me free Please!"

"Ugh, this is so depressing, I'll be outside" Jax said walking out as the digimon followed him leaving Dylan alone with Vic.

( _5 minutes later_ )

Jax and the digimon waited in the center of the canyon in silent distress at what had just taken place in the caves. They were pulled from their thoughts as Dylan came up to them.

"So, what did you do?" Jax asked

"I got the information" Dylan replied

"You didn't actually-" Gatomon began before being interrupted

"It's better if you don't know, suffice it to say Vic isn't dead, we've just come to an agreement." Dylan answered

"That's a relief" Oculus sighed

"I'll say" Jax said "are we going back to Earth now?"

"Are you kidding? We have 100 5-minute long videos to watch. We can do it on the way to the next point of our investigation."

"Where are we going?" Jax asked

"Sidewinder, we'll either find more clues there or find nothing and end up having to re-strategize."

"How long will that take?" Gatomon asked

"I'm honestly not sure, but if we want to find the Reds and Blues, we need to do this a thoroughly as we can, if we sprint from the starting line, we'll tire out and miss something obvious, I know your home is in trouble and we will make sure you get the help you need. We just need to be smart about it." Dylan told Gatomon to reassure her before turning her attention back to Jax "Trust me, one way or another, we're just getting started" Dylan concluded before leading the way back to the ship they would use. Unbeknownst to the group, they were being watched by a man on top of the canyon wall. He looked down on the group wearing a unique set of black and red armor and carried wah appeared to be an alien weapon. He heard what they had said and followed them with his eyes as they went to their ship, the creatures with the reporters had caught him off guard but he didn't mind as long as he was able to accomplish his goal.

"She is right" he said to no one in particular in a deep tone "We are just getting started"

 **Another chapter completed, next time Dylan, Jax, Gatomon, and Oculus continue their search for the Reds and Blues, meanwhile back in the year 1999 Locus and his band of rebels are being pushed to the breaking point as Myotismon tightens his grip on his claimed territory while his armies continue to conquer the human world. Will the group of four find something to lead them to the Reds and Blues? Will Myotismon succeed in destroying Locus' rebels? Find out next time in Chapter 3: Sidewinder search.**


	4. Chapter 3: Sidewinder search

Chapter 3: Sidewinder search

Snow planet, when most people hear these two words they immediately think of Hoth from _Star Wars_ , this is not Hoth. This is Sidewinder, the planet where the Project Freelancer command ship, the _Mother of Invention_ crash landed years ago. And, this is the next stop for Dylan, Jax, Gatomon, and Oculus on their adventure to find the Reds and Blues. Jax was with the digimon beginning to look around the _Mother of Invention_ crash site while Dylan was having a 'conversation' with her boss, 'conversation being said loosely considering that Dylan and her boss argue all of the time.

"You've been out for much longer than a week Andrews, you're coming home." Carlos told Dylan over the radio

"I just need more time, I'm onto something." Dylan replied

"You're not onto something Andrews, you're ON something. Time travel, alien babies, digimon, a TALKING BOMB?!"

"I am making progress on this, I already have the names of former Freelancer agents."

"Well, have you interviewed any of them yet?"

"No, get this, they all went missing around the same time as the war on Chorus took place."

"That's not enough, it's actually not anything Andrews, either you get back here pronto or I'll recommend you for termination." Carlos said, ending the call.

( _Japan 1999)_

Gunfire could be heard in Odaiba as a group of rebels came under attack by Myotismon's army. After five minutes of fighting, the last remaining rebel surrendered. Unbeknownst to both him and Myotismon's enforcers, Myotismon's public enemy number 1 watched with concern. Locus had managed to set up a resistance force relatively easily, he had experience thanks to the war of chorus even if he was trying to harm rather than help, now, Myotismon was placing the resistance in an iron grip. Something needed to change or the resistance wouldn't last longer than a few weeks. Activating his active camouflage, Locus retreated back to the hideout he shared with the largest resistance cell in Japan as well as his fellow leaders of said cell. He wasn't surprised at the tension in the air when he arrived, these people had lost everything and were desperately fighting to get it back, and the constant raids launched against fellow rebel groups weren't helping their nerves. Locus and his group had taken residence in an old WW2 era bunker beneath the docks of Tokyo. As he passed by his platoon, his men saluted him.

"At ease" he said in his deep voice "Where are the other commanders?"

"They're waiting for you in the war room Locus" his lieutenant replied

"Very good" Locus replied "As you were" he said passing them by and moving towards the war room. Once he arrived he used the secret knock he and the others agreed on, after a moment they let him in. Locus' resistance group was made up of three platoons each led by a commander, Locus was one of these commanders along with his digimon partner Terriermon, the other commanders were a man named Mitsuo Yamaki, and a woman named Kallen Kouzuki. Yamaki was blond about 5'8" and was in his late twenties, while Kallen was eighteen, had red hair, and was incredibly intelligent being almost as smart as Locus.

"Kaname and his men were defeated no more than 20 minutes ago." Locus reported to his fellow leaders

"Tragic, but not unexpected" Yamaki began "ever since your raid on Myotismon's armory he's been on a rebel witch hunt."

"Rebel witch hunt" Kallen repeated "There's a thought"

"What we need is the other digidestined" Yamaki emphasized "You and Terriermon are amazing with what you do, but we need more digimon allies."

"Agreed" Locus began "Problem is, we have no idea where he's holding the digidestined and even if we did, their partners are still locked away."

"We'll either win or we'll fail, either way this will end and isn't that what we all want?" Terriermon remarked with a wink

"Terriermon" Locus hissed

"Momentai" Terriermon replied

"We don't have the resources to begin searching for the digidestined" Kallen said, pulling the pair out of their exchange "So, since we can't do that yet, we should focus on gathering the remaining rebel cells here in Japan and trying to form an alliance."

"Isn't that ripping off _Star Wars_?" Terriermon asked

"Rip-off or not, we need more people to make a move at the archive and an alliance is the best if not only way that will work."

"She's right" Yamaki said "Locus as Myotismon's most wanted enemy you've built up quite the reputation with the rebel community, could you go to the remaining hide-outs and negotiate?"

"Of course" Locus replied

"Excellent, take some time to rest and debrief your squad then take them with you when you begin negotiations." Yamaki said, concluding the meeting.

( _Sidewinder, 2552_ )

Gatomon, Oculus, and Jax waited by a terminal at the _Mother of Invention_ crash site as Dylan jogged over to them.

"So, how's Uncle Carlos?" Jax asked

"Uncle?" Gatomon asked only to receive a brief nod from Jax

"Fine, from now on if he calls you just let it go to voicemail." Dylan said

"Well, okay, I hate to kill my babies but it'll work." Jax replied

"What?" Dylan, Gatomon, and Oculus asked simultaneously sounding more than a little apprehensive.

"You know, they say that sometimes in showbiz you have to kill your babies, I have a lot of files in my logs I'll need to delete to make room for those messages." Jax replied

"It's kill your darlings, you have to kill your darlings" Dylan corrected him with a sigh

"Oh, I mean I'm going to have to get rid of all my ideas about babies like my horror 'Rabies Babies' my time travel comedy 'Three men and a baby Hitler', my look who's talking reboot about-"

"Enough!" Dylan snapped "How is it that your ideas just keep getting worse?"

"Well, as you'll remember, I haven't actually finished my education yet, so-"

"Right" Dylan understood

"What are we looking for?" Gatomon asked

"You and Oculus will stay with me while we sort through this data, Jax, walk along the ridge up there and get some shots of the surrounding area." Dylan said

"You got it" Jax said going up the ridge

"You just wanted a break from him" Oculus accused

"You said it not me" Dylan replied with a shrug. Jax began taking shots and was going to go higher to capture the entire crash site when he heard the sound of an engine nearby. Investigating the sound, he found a Pelican dropship and out came-.

"Is that really them?" Jax asked in shock "It has to be, no one else would have a robot that speaks a foreign language." He decided after hearing the brown armored one speak. "I better call Dylan." He said to himself, he couldn't reach her on the radio and cursed a little too loudly.

"Who's there?" One of the soldiers called out

"Uh oh" Jax said running back to where Dylan and the others were. He arrived just a couple of minutes after starting. "Hey guys-" he began

"Not now" Dylan scolded "I'm just about done with this decryption" She replied as much to the digimon as to Jax, the three blissfully unaware that the soldiers were currently surrounding them. "This could be about the Reds and Blues"

"Mine is to"

"Not now" the three scolded him

"I would just like to point out that this is very cliche, I try to tell you guys something, you don't listen, next thing you know were surrounded." He said as the soldiers drew up their weapons.

"Well ****" Dylan exclaimed "All this file was is a request for toilet paper from one of the Blood Gulch prototypes."

"A dead end?" Gatomon asked with a sigh

"It appears so"

"Guys" Jax said

"What?" Oculus asked

"Say, we have company"

"Why?" Dylan asked

"Because that's how action scenes start" Jax replied as the soldiers began to shoot at the group. The reporters and digimon hid behind cover as quick as they could.

"It's them" Dylan gasped in amazement

"I know" Jax replied

"Why didn't you tell us?" Gatomon asked

"You cannot be serious" Jax said shaking around the camera on his helmet.

"What are you doing?" Oculus asked

"Shaking the camera for dramatic effect" Jax said matter of factly

"You do know we are actually being shot at?" Dylan asked in annoyance

"You're right, I'll just add it in post." Jax replied as the gunfire stopped

"They're gone" Dylan said "Quick, we need to go after them"

"That's a bad idea" Jax said running after Dylan and the digimon. After running for a minute, they made it back to the Pelican as the soldiers began to board it.

"Wait" she called out "Dylan Andrews, _Interstellar Daily_ what comment do you have in regards to your attacks on the UNSC?"

"Get lost" the one in Red shouted pointing a railgun at them

"This isn't right" Dylan said as she realized something, before the red one could attack, a figure in black and red armor came up (the same one from Blood Gulch) he looked over and found a soldier in Aqua armor.

"Are you Lavernius Tucker?" he asked in his raspy voice

"Leave me the **** alone" the aqua one yelled firing a sniper rifle at him before he and the others boarded their ship and left. The reportes and digimon retreated into a cave once the man in black and red arrived so they didn't see the soldiers leave.

"You're attackers have fled" he said "I need to find the Reds and Blues again"

"Those weren't the Reds and Blues." Dylan said "They've been framed, how could I have not seen it before?"

"What do you mean?" the man asked

"Yeah, I'm with tall, dark, and mysterious on this one" Jax said

"Sarge only uses a shotgun not a railgun, and I couldn't find any record of Tucker using a sniper rifle. Not to mention they seemed real eager to shoot us while the Reds and Blues would've been much more mellow unless we provoked them." Dylan explained

"So, I must continue searching for Lavernius Tucker" the man said

"What do you want him for?" Gatomon asked

"That knowledge is only for him and those I serve" he said before leaving

"Well, that was ominous" Oculus said

"Where to now?" Jax asked noticing the gears in Dylan's head turning

"We need to rethink everything. Let's go to Chorus, it was the last known place where the Reds and Blues were seen, maybe we'll find something there."

( _Chorus 2552_ )

Dylan's ship exited hyperspace signaling their arrival at Chorus to a sight that shocked them.

"Whoa" Jax said "I knew that relations were tense, but I didn't think things were this bad"

"It had to happen sooner or later with those imposters running around" Dylan replied looking at the massive fleet of ships

"What are they?" Oculus asked

"UNSC ships, they've formed a blockade around the planet."

"This isn't good" Gatomon said

"No, it's not" Dylan agreed

 **Another chapter has been finished, next time Locus and co. begin negotiations with a rebel group in Kyoto. Meanwhile Dylan, Gatomon, and the others need information from Chorus. Dylan has a plan, but its gonna be a pain in the rear to pull off. Will the rebels in Tokyo gain new allies? Will Dylan, Gatomon, Oculus, and Jax finally find the Reds and Blues? Find out in Chapter 4: Bargain on Chorus**


	5. Chapter 4: Bargain on Chorus

Chapter 4: Bargain on Chorus

Planet Chorus had quite the rough history. First, it had been abandoned by the UNSC Government after the war against the aliens had ended. Then, when the colonists on Chorus just tried to govern themselves, they ended up with a corrupt bureaucracy. Fast forward five years and a massive civil war had begun between the Federal Army of Chorus and a group of Rebels calling themselves the New Republic. An unspecified amount of time later Charon Industries headed up by UNSC Oversight Subcommittee Chairman Malcolm Hargrove targeted the people on Chorus with an objective to take possession of alien temples and artifacts on Chorus. This action led to the mercenaries: Locus and Felix playing both sides for fools and keeping the war ongoing in an effort to get the colonists to eventually kill each other. Everything changed when the Reds and Blues crash landed on Chorus on what was supposed to be a flight back home. The Reds and Blues were seperated and eventually found out about the plot against the people of Chorus. Together the New Republic and the Federal Army along with the Reds and Blues, defeated Charon and the world was saved. But the peace and quiet didn't last, naturally the people of Chorus wanted to maintain their independence from the UNSC after the latter learned of the situation. The UNSC didn't like the idea of an independent Chorus and now, due to the fake Reds and Blues launching insurgent strikes, the UNSC was gearing up to invade Chorus now that it was blockaded from orbit. This is Chorus, and this is where Dylan, Jax, Oculus, and Gatomon are now located. Their interview with President Kimball was denied. But things had gotten worse for Jax who had gotten shot in Chorus' capitol city. Now Dylan is with police officials (the Reds and Blues lieutenants during the war against Charon) with Gatomon and Oculus besides her masquerading as pets.

"Just a few more inquiries ma'am" Smith began "uh, did you attempt to witness any other particular individuals in the general vicinity of the area in which the crime scene was alleged?"

"Ugh, what he means is did you see anybody?" Bitters simplified with a groan.

"No, I just found him lying hear and called the police. Is-is he okay? Did they take him to General?" Dylan asked

"Were asking the questions if you so please." Smith continued "Does the alleged victim have any enemies, arch-enemies, nemesis, or particular people of an interesting nature to which the crime might be motivated by whom?"

"Uh, no. Who's the attending doctor?" Dylan replied

"Just a few more inquiries, if you so please, to be of grateful assistance to law enforcement investigators."

"Just stop dude" Bitters cut-in "You don't even sound like a cop!"

"I'm just doing my job Bitters, it's called going by the book." Smith replied

"Which book?"

" _Law and Order_ "

"Ugh, gross, _CSI Miami_ for life."

"Is he gonna be okay? Where is he?" Dylan asked

"Do you have any knowledge of his next of kin?" Smith asked

"Is he dead?!"

"No, no no, he's not dead" Bitters quickly replied

"The alleged victim was admitted with an alleged bullet in his posterior." Smith said as the other two Lieutenants walked up to the crime scene.

"He means his butt" Palomo said matter-of-factly

"Hey, were supposed to be establishing a perimeter." Jensen said

"I just want to be included"

"So he's fine?" Dylan asked

"He should be" Bitters said "But if you ask me something about this case feels a little… cheeky." As Bitters finished speaking, the digimon could've sworn they heard opera music blast for a few seconds almost as if it was parodying something. Dylan and the digimon were taken to General Doyle General Hospital where Jax was being treated. They were looking through a window to see him lying on a bed. After a few minutes a certain eccentric doctor came out to speak with them.

"I can see the headlines already" she began in a passive aggressive tone "Journalists assaulted on Chorus! Peace talks: abandoned!"

"Dr. Grey" Dylan began with a start as the Digimon began acting like pets again. "I was hoping to speak with you-"

"Off the record, I'm not an official representative of Chorus Ms. Andrews"

"You know me?"

"I recognize you by your bylines. You wrote a fantastic piece about the Stewart Insurrection!"

"That was ten years ago" Dylan replied

"And now you're here!" Dr. Grey continued with a cheer "Funny, the vultures usually show up after the slaughter." Gatomon thought she was too happy as she said this and turned to Oculus to find him thinking along similar lines.

"I'm not here about the UNSC or the rising tensions between them and Chorus. I'm here about the Reds and Blues. You've read about their attacks in the papers?"

"Of course, those criminals have caused substantial damage to our planet"

"Well, what if I told you those criminals aren't the Reds and Blues you know?"

"Oh, I know that! When I said criminals, I was referring to you Ms. Andrews."

"What?" Dylan asked

"What?" Gatomon asked in confusion before remembering she was supposed to be a pet right now.

"Oh, wow you're cat can talk!" Dr. Grey noted "Anyway, yes Ms. Andrews, I mean you, by insinuating that these attacks are being carried out in our name, which by the way a baseless accusation that the UNSC was quick to overreact to. But, I'm sure invasions make for a great news day!"

"We don't want an invasion" Gatomon said dropping the 'pet' pretense entirely

"She's right" Oculus said

"You can talk too? I need to know more about you creatures" Dr. Grey said in fascination

"To put it simply, they're digimon from the year 1999 and they need the Reds and Blues help to save the past and our present as an extension of that." Dylan said

"Just when you think you've seen it all"

"And they're both right" Dylan continued "We don't want an invasion, but if we can find the Reds and Blues we can help Chorus. But we can't get within a mile of Kimball."

"The President refuses to be interviewed" Dr. Grey mused "So you decide to shoot your cameraman."

"Uh, well, he was shot, but-"

"The clotting present in the patient's posterior places the time of attack to approximately five minutes after your call to the police, that's some fast reporting Ms. Andrews."

"Look, I need to talk with you. Please, help us get to Kimball"

"At first, I thought you attacked your cameraman to stir up trouble, but instead, you and your digi-friends flatter me. You're a little bit crazy, aren't you?"

"Will you help us" Gatomon asked

"Afraid not, kitty" Dr. Grey replied "I won't trouble the President with this, not while she's fighting to reopen peace talks with the UNSC."

"Can you at least tell us who they're diplomat is?" Dylan asked

"Ooh, are you gonna shoot them too?!" Dr. Grey asked

"No more shooting, I'll make sure of it" Oculus said

"I have connections I can use" Dylan said

"Very well, his name is Alfred Packard." Dr. Grey said

"Thanks"

"Don't thank me, just keep me off the record."

"And not just for the tip, but for helping my partner too."

"Huh, if you think he'll still be your partner after this then you are crazy!"

"I'm prepared to accept the consequences of my actions"

"Funny, consequences never take the shape we think they will, do they?"

"No Doctor, I guess not."

 _Japan 1999_

Locus led his squad and Terriermon into Kyoto under the cover of night, all of them were using active camouflage that Locus was able to engineer after a raid on one of Myotismon's armories. Their mission was simple, find the rebel cell in Kyoto and negotiate an alliance with them. The sooner they had allies, the sooner they could plan an assault on Myotismon's archive. They made their way to the center of the city where a man in his late 20's was sitting, with his back against a wall. Locus dropped his active camouflage and approached the man with Terriermon right behind him. The man saw them both and nodded before pointing to a sewer entrance in the alleyway to his right. Locus signaled to his men to remain where they were while he and Terriermon went inside of the sewer.

 _Chorus 2552_

Dylan and the digimon had returned to the ship they had used to get there. Once they had arrived, dylan began researching Alfred Packard, which didn't take long seeing as to how there was next to no information other than the fact that he existed available. With a sigh, she made a call to a contact back at _Interstellar Daily_. His name being James Adler.

"Hello, you've reached _Interstellar Daily_ , James Adler speaking." he began

"It's me" Dylan said

"Dylan! What a relief, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm still on the story."

"Carlos is gonna be livid" he chuckled "he's already talking about criminal charges, you need to get back here."

"Not yet, I need some information"

"Oh" he said with a more subdued tone "That's why your calling."

"Yeah"

"No 'hi honey how are the cats?'"

"I'm sorry, this is urgent"

"Are we even still married?"

"Can we not talk about that right now?"

"What am I supposed to think? You just left so quickly"

"I don't know, everything is just a mess and I needed time to think and now, I really need that favor."

"You're killing me, Dylan" he said with a sigh "What is it?"

"Alfred Packard: the UNSC's diplomat assigned to Chorus. I need everything about him from the papers file. I think I saw his name on that leak last year so throw that in too."

"Fine" he said in an empty voice "I'll send you what I can find"

"Thanks, and I promise we'll talk when I get back"

"Yeah sure" James said before hanging up. Dylan just looked at the floor in guilt, Gatomon wanted to say something, but what could she even say in this situation?

 _Japan 1999_

Locus and Terriermon were led by a man who awaited them deeper into the sewers. Surprisingly, they left the sewers twenty minutes later. After walking down several more back alleys, the three of them entered a building where a middle-aged woman was waiting for them. She wore an emerald green dress with black high-heels contrasting strongly from her pale skin and blonde hair which reached down past her shoulders.

"So you're Locus" she said with interest "I am Madame Lime, and we are the Kyoto resistance cell. I understand you wish to speak with me?"

"Yes" Locus replied

"Well" Madame Lime said leading them to a small table "You have piqued my interest, let's talk."

"Our group in Tokyo knows where Myotismon keeps his records stored. If we can get to them, we can start making plans to free the digidestined kids, we'll need them to stop Myotismon and his forces."

"Sounds good, why haven't you done it though?"

"Well, like I said, we know where the archives are, but we don't have the numbers to launch a successful strike, we need allies."

"If I were to help you, it would leave Kyoto without a resistance, the people would see it as us abandoning them."

"A necessary risk"

"Explain yourself, Locus"

"We all need the digidestined to be freed, once that has been done, our victory becomes a real possibility. I'd say that's worth losing a little bit of public support."

"You're right, we can't afford to pick and choose our actions like a buffet. We need to make a move, we can always re-earn the support." she replied with a smile extending her hand "We're in, but we should get more allies before moving."

"Agreed" Locus said accepting her hand and shaking it.

 _Chorus 2552_

Dylan and the digimon walked into the office of President Kimball on Chorus. After convincing Alfred Packard to reopen negotiations, Kimball had agreed to an interview with Dylan. Once they entered the office, they saw Kimball looking out of a window behind her desk.

"President Kimball" Dylan greeted "Thanks for agreeing to speak with us, we have questions"

"I'm sure you and your friends from the past do. But I'm afraid you'll need to answer mine first. How did you get Packard to reopen negotiations?" Kimball replied

"Packards corrupt, he's smart enough to pay off the right people, but not smart enough to know you should never short change a drug dealer. I threatened an expose, he decided it was in his best interest to reopen negotiations with Chorus instead, it's temporary."

"I see, well the slight respite has brought us hope nonetheless."

"Your hope is with the Reds and Blues, if they're proven innocent, Chorus is saved."

"You didn't come here to advise me Ms. Andrews. You want something"

"We want them"

"Well as I've said before, I don't know where they are."

"With all due respect, we don't buy that" Oculus spoke up

"With all due respect, I don't care" Kimball shot back "You want the Reds and Blues, I want to know why, so all three of you are going to explain your intentions to me before this conversation continues. But believe me when I say, I'll know if you're lying."

"If Myotismon has his way, this timeline will not turn out as it is" Gatomon began "He needs to be stopped, and the Reds and Blues have proven to be capable, even if they are rather unorthodox."

"Carolina is a digidestined, the one who is supposed to be my partner." Oculus said after Gatomon was finished "I need to help her and stand by her in anyway that I can. Helping protect your present is the second step, the first is finding her and the others.

"I see" Kimball said looking between the digimon before returning her view to Dylan. "And you, Ms. Andrews?"

"I want to talk to them" Dylan said

"Why?" Kimball challenged

"To get the facts"

"That's not good enough, be specific."

"People are quick to jump to conclusions. They see or hear something and are quick to judge because of it. _The Reds and Blues are terrorists_ , that's why I want to find them. To learn the truth, because truth and facts are the currency of the galaxy, they're how wars are fought and invasions are justified and leaders are elected. I want facts, facts are found at the source, that's one reason." Dylan walked closer to Kimball before continuing "The other is that I know from the crisis in the past alone that they're story isn't over yet, and I want to see how it ends."

"Santa?" Kimball asked

"What?" Dylan and the digimon responded as a red A.I. in the shape of an alien materialized to their right.

"Their intentions are as they say" Santa replied

"Anything they haven't told me?" Kimball inquired

"Nothing of note, do you want to know what Ms. Andrews is afraid of? I can't read the digimon's emotions for some reason"

"No Santa, I don't want to know what Ms. Andrews is afraid of." Kimball answered with a chuckle.

"It's currently me"

"An alien A.I. construct" Dylan said in awe

"So, I'll tell you where they are" Kimball said to Dylan

"You do know then" Oculus said

"The Reds and Blues saved us, we owe them everything, so when they said that they were done, that they just wanted to be left alone I did everything I could to make sure we repaid the favor." Kimball said turning to her three guests "Please, don't make me regret what I'm about to tell you." About an hour later, the group met up with Jax at the shipyards.

"So, you can catch a ride back to Earth here" Dylan told Jax "Tell Carlos what happened, he'll make sure your compensated."

"That's it?" Jax asked "Your firing me? I can't come?"

"How can you say that?" Oculus asked

"Yeah, she shot you!" Gatomon exclaimed

"Oh, I know, awesome Dylan!" he said in approval

"What?!" Dylan yelled

"That was some Kubrick level determination, partner"

"Well" Oculus began "You have grit, I'll give you that"

"Well, yeah, and as soon as I get home, my student loans start to kick in, so I'm in no hurry." Jax said

"Jax" Dylan said "I'm glad you still want to come but you have to know, we're rouge from this point forward. No backup, no aid, no college credit, no pay, no nothing."

"I'm ready when you guys are"

"Let's go then" Dylan said as the four of them boarded the ship and took off. As they left Dr. Grey, Bitters, Smith, Palomo, Jensen, and President Kimball watched.

"Well" Dr. Grey began "I guess that cameraman is as crazy as she is"

"And those digimon are amazing creatures" Jensen observed "If a little strange in their own respects."

"Then they'll be in good company" President Kimball said

"Wait!" Bitters exclaimed "What about that message?"

"Oh" Kimball realized "You know, with the whole digimon thing I completely forgot about it. Hopefully it wasn't too important" with that, they all returned to their duties. It took two days for them to reach the location Kimball had given them, when they did, they found a solitary island surrounded by a vast ocean. They disembarked, Jax stayed behind briefly to lock down the ship while Dylan and the digimon went up to a peak where they found Caboose looking over the ocean. Caboose turned around to see them as Dylan held up a microphone ready for an interview. However, in a rather un-surprising twist (to _Red vs. Blue_ fans anyway) Caboose freaked out after he saw them.

"Ah!" he yelled "who are you?" he asked as he accidentally slipped and fell off the cliff with a scream. Dylan and the digimon were quite shocked at this and dylan was the first of them to recollect themselves.

"****" She said

 **The Reds and Blues have been found, the next chapter will be entirely dedicated to the Red and Blue side of things. Will the Reds and Blues be willing to come out of retirement to help? Find out in Chapter 5: Info Exchange.**


	6. Chapter 5: Info Exchange

Chapter 5: Info Exchange

Dylan, Jax, and the digimon ran down to a small group of structures to find the other Reds and Blues, hopefully soon enough that they could help Caboose.

"Hello?" Dylan called out

"Is anyone here?" Gatomon asked as they heard a vehicle coming up by them.

"Double time!" Sarge yelled behind the wheel of the Warthog

"Hey" Jax called out too late as Sarge drove past them yelling about getting to a battle on time. Just as the group began to recover their witts, Simmons ran past them faster than what should be possible while rapidly speaking some strange language. Grif ran up and was yelling back and forth with Tucker who was on one of the buildings.

"Yo Grif!" Tucker called out "What about 'the Blue goo dolls?"

"No!" Grif yelled back "we need 'Red Zeppelin'"

"'The Blue Fighters'"

"Uh, 'The Grateful Red'"

"Oh, no, **** you!" Tucker yelled back before running off the base.

"Hey" Dylan said "You're Grif."

"Grif" Gatomon said "Can you help us?" Grif laughs for a moment before responding.

"Who the **** are you?" Grif replies

"Dylan Andrews, and this is-" Dylan begins before being interrupted

"Hold up" Grif said "I just realized how much I don't care"

"Please Grif" Dylan said "Captain Caboose, he fell off a cliff and-" Dylan was interrupted again.

"Whoa you killed Caboose?" Grif asked "Awesome, can you kill Sarge next?"

"What?!" Oculus yelled out in disbelief at Grif's tone

"No wait" Grif said

"That's a reli-" Gatomon was interrupted

"First, kill Donut and then Sarge." Grif finished as Simmons came running by yelling more of that foreign language, almost as if on cue another voice spoke up.

"Has anyone seen my tanning oil?" Donut asked out of sight (thank all that is holy this is the case)

"Donut!" Grif yelled "We have guests, put some clothes on for Pete's sake!" Tucker chose this moment to reappear

"Oh, 'Blue-Tang Clan'!" Tucker yelled

"The 'Red Kennedys'!" Grif yelled back as something could be heard falling in the background. The digimon looked up to see it was Sarge in the warthog.

"SUCK IT, NEWTON!" Sarge was yelling until he hit the ground and the Warthog exploded.

"Holy crap!" Gatomon yelled

"Cool, Pyrotechnics" Jax said as Sarge walked away perfectly fine and defying all logic.

"Foiled again" Sarge said sadly as Dylan lost her patience

"LISTEN EVERYONE, I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE **** YOU'RE ALL DOING BUT CABOOSE IS DOWN, SERIOUSLY INJURED, AND POSSIBLY DEAD!" Dylan yelled out only to be shocked by who replied

"Oh no not Caboose!" Caboose yelled out "We have to rescue him."

"What?" Oculus and Gatomon both asked to no one in particular

"Captain Caboose, you're ok." Dylan said

"Oh yeah, I just fell on my head but that's okay because that's the part of my body that's most used to it, I'm going to go lay down now." Caboose ran off as guns could be heard cocking. The group turned to find Washington and Carolina pointing their weapons at them.

"We have a few questions for you." Wash said

"You can start with, who you are and why you're here." Carolina said

"Washington and Carolina, you're both alive" Dylan said

"Don't sound so surprised" Wash said "I believe my partner asked you a question."

"Of course, I'm Dylan Andrews, Interstellar Daily, this is my cameraman Jax and these are digimon from the past"

"I'm Oculus" Oculus said in greeting

"Gatomon" Gatomon also said

"We came here because of the attacks supposedly perpetrated by the Reds and Blues"

"Attacks?" Tucker asked

"About the crisis involving an evil digimon and time travel"

"Finally, something to fight!" Sarge yelled

"And, the missing Freelancer agents"

"Which Freelancers are missing?" Carolina asked lowering her weapon

"A lot of them, look we've been searching for you for a while now"

"Well congratulations you four" Wash said as all the Reds and Blues, save Donut, stood before them "you found us" he finished. With that, they all went inside and gathered around a meeting table.

"Let's start with these attacks" Carolina said

"No" Dylan said "The four of us have traveled across time and space, risk our lives, and Jax and I sacrificed our careers to get here, so either we start with my questions and the Myotismon Crisis, or we leave."

"What she said" Gatomon agreed

"Well" Wash sighed "What do you want to know?"

"It's simple" Dylan said "What happened to you after the war on Chorus?"

"Ugh" Grif groaned "A lot of bull****"

"Before or after the temple? Because, if it's before, this is gonna get Weird real quick." Tucker said

"Temple?" Oculus asked

"Chorus had this ancient alien relic called the temple of pr-"

"You said we wouldn't talk about that!" Grif and Simmons exclaimed at the same time while glancing at each other.

"It was an interesting event" Sarge said

"You guys keep saying that, but everything felt normal to me." Tucker said

"Surprising no one" Wash replied

"Can we just change the subject?" Simmons pleaded

"Oh, they're just upset because somebody locked them in the closet wh-" Caboose began before being interrupted

"The subject!" Grif yelled "Change it!"

"To actually answer you're question" Wash said "After the war on Chorus, we decided we were due some time off."

"We deserved some R&R even Carolina agreed" Tucker said

"I thought I'd give the simple life a day in court." Carolina confirmed

"No more adventures!" Grif cheered "**** yeah, I was on board!"

"Kimball set us up on this isolated moon and built us the coolest new bases ever." Simmons said

"Everyone adjusted to the peace and quiet in different ways, some of us were naturals." Tucker said

"Don't hate the player" Grif said

"And Sarge got hopelessly depressed after not dying heroically on Chorus." Simmons said

"Hogwash, baseless slander" Sarge protested

"But you said" Simmons said beginning a flashback which the group of four was somehow able to see, let's just say its magic to avoid unnecessary confusion.

 _Flashback_

"Men" Sarge said outside of the new Red base with the Reds standing by him "I am hopelessly depressed after not dying heroically on Chorus. We need a new enemy, someone to fight!" Sarge exclaimed as everyone else ran away "Where are you all going?"

 _Present_

"Sarge wasn't the only one who had trouble adjusting to inaction. Tucker said causing everyone to look at Carolina

"What?" Carolina asked

"Luckily we found her a tutor." Wash said triggering another flashback

 _Flashback_

Carolina stood near a stream facing Grif, who was sitting cross-legged.

"Help me Grif" Carolina said "Help me to be the best at being lazy"

"You're not ready padawan" Grif said in the tone of a wise man

"But I can try."

"There is no try."

 _Present_

"The peaceful times didn't last long however" Tucker said "Turns out, this planet had some native lifeforms"

 _Flashback_

Grif, Simmons, and Tucker could be seen running from something that was thumping loudly.

"AHHH, RUN!" Simmons yelled

"I can't die as food!" Grif yelled as well "Oh the irony!

 _Present_

While everyone argued whether or not dying as food was technically ironic" Carolina began with an exasperated sigh "Caboose made friends with the dinosaurs"

"Because of course he did" Grif said triggering yet another flashback

 _Flashback_

Everyone was looking upwards to where Caboose had actually gotten atop one of the dinosaurs.

"Oh who is a good boy!" Caboose called excitedly "Oh, you are a good boy!"

"Caboose get down!" Tucker yelled

"TELL ONE OF THEM TO FIGHT ME!" Sarge demanded

 _Present_

"And then Donut somehow managed to burn down our bases!" Grif yelled in frustration

 _Flashback_

Donut could be seen standing in front of the two burning bases

"Whoopsy-daisy" Donut said

 _Present_

"Why, oh why, oh WHY?" Grif sobbed

"I told you" Donut said from another room "It was just another mishap with one of my vanilla satin scented candles, yeesh."

"Donut, clothes!" Tucker yelled

"Party pooper!" Donut replied

"Why doesn't he have clothes on?" Oculus and Jax asked

"That's your first question?" Dylan and Gatomon replied in shock

Simmons glared at Grif as he began speaking

"We lost 85% of our rations in the fire, so fat*** here decided to go around eating native plants!" Simmons yelled triggering another flashback

 _Flashback_

Grif walked up to a bunch of mushrooms and purred

"Hey there, beautiful" he said seductively

 _Present_

"And as it turns out" Simmons continued taking his glare off of Grif "the mushrooms here are like crystal meth ON CRYSTAL METH!"

 _Flashback_

Grif ran with inexplicable speeds by various Reds and Blues while yelling incomprehensibly, but unlike Simmons, you could at least tell he spoke English.

 _Present_

"Yeah" Grif chuckled as he countered "Well, at least I wasn't the one who spent his summer learning Esparanto.

"I thought Esparanto was Spanish for Spanish" Simmons admitted in defeat

"And now you're the only one in the universe who speaks a dead language" Tucker commented "How appropriate"

"I estas ti el sol" Simmons replied

"And Freckles got a new body!" Caboose cheered "Now he can use any bathroom he wants."

 _Flashback_

Freckles walks up in a new body of Mantis assault droid that is ridiculously small, like an RC toy.

"Prepare to be exterminated!" Freckles yelled in a chipmunk esque high-pitched voice 'shooting' Caboose who falls dramatically

"Agh!" Caboose yells "Tucker, you are supposed to play dead"

"Right" Tucker says walking away from Freckles and Caboose

 _Present_

"That happened right around the time when we tried to raise money for new bases by selling off our movie rights." Tucker said

"Hollywood really screwed the pooch on that one" Grif said

"Oh, we were rich" Simmons said

"But then we realized that water parks were way cooler than bases." Tucker said

"So we built the galaxy's greatest waterpark" Carolina sighed

 _Flashback_

"YAY!" Everyone except Carolina cheered outside of the new water park

 _Present_

"AND THEN DONUT…"

 _Flashback_

Donut stands in front of the waterpark, which he somehow set on fire.

"Whoopsy-daisy!"

 _Present_

"I mean how do you BURN DOWN A WATER PARK DONUT?!" Grif screamed as Donut came into the room now wearing his pink armor

"Ok 1) Milk isn't normally flammable and 2) I didn't burn down the whole water park, just the park part!" Donut replied

"And then we formed the best band ever." Caboose said

"Tucker thought it might attract, ladies" Wash explained

"Which worked" Tucker said

 _Flashback_

"The Talking Reds" Grif argued

"Motley Blue" Tucker shot back

"How about-" Grif was interrupted

"Hey boys" Carolina said "I hear you still need a singer"

"**** yeah, chick singers are awesome!" Tucker said

"But can you sing though?" Grif asked

"Can I sing?" Carolina questioned back in a confident tone

 _Present_

"Carolina sings" Tucker began in a flat voice "So good"

"Thank you" Carolina beamed

"And we definitely aren't just saying that because she could kill us" Simmons said

"So good" Grif forced out, either Carolina didn't notice the sarcasm or didn't care, probably the first given how competitive she is.

"Sarge decided to make his own robot army to invade the valley" Simmons said in order to change the subject

"But the robots malfunctioned and attacked the dinosaurs!" Tucker exclaimed

 _Flashback_

The Reds and Blues are all gathered on a cliffside watching as the robots and dinosaurs fight each other, as the roars and laser fire is heard, everyone is stunned by what they see.

"I've seen a lot of things in my time" Wash began "But this, this one takes the cake"

 _Present_

Carolina chuckled for a minute before speaking

"And then, Grif convinced Simmons, _Game of Thrones_ really happened" Carolina said

 _Flashback_

Grif and Simmons are standing atop the ruins of Red base and Simmons is coming to terms with the 'truth' he just learned

"No way" Simmons said

"Way" Grif replied

"Dude"

"Dude"

"Dude"

"Yeah, dude"

"That's so awesome!" Simmons exclaims "I should go visit"

 _Present_

"Sarge found a new enemy" Simmons began "One that would keep him busy for the rest of our time here."

 _Flashback_

Sarge walks up to his men who stand in front of the Red base ruins.

"Men, for far too long we have been oppressed, crushed, under the weight of ourselves. If we can't stand up to our mortal foe gravity, who will?" Sarge declared as Wash and Carolina listened in

"Are we just going to let this play out?" Carolina asked

"Why not see where it goes?" Wash replied as Sarge gets into the Warthog with Lopez inside of it as well.

"Buckle up friend-o" Sarge said "We have a war to win"

"NO" Lopez said in spanish as sarge drove the Warthog off of the cliff.

"YEEHAW!" Sarge yelled as the Warthog flew downwards in a spin

 _Present_

"But that just meant Blue team had one more vehicle than Red Team" Simmons said

 _Flashback_

Sarge and the Reds were once again standing outside of the Reds base ruins except this time the Warthog was totaled and on fire.

"Men, we cannot sit by and allow Blue team to have tactical superiority over the valley. This means war." Sarge says

"****" Lopez curses in Spanish

"RED VS. BLUE!" Sarge finishes

 _Present_

"Then we realized just how outdated this whole Red team Blue team thing was." Tucker said

"So we had a meeting to determine a new form of government." Simmons said

 _Flashback_

The Reds and Blues are all gathered to debate.

"I vote anarchy" Grif says

"You can't vote anarchy you dumb-***" Simmons replies

"Monarchy" Tucker says taking out his sword "Whoever wields the magical sword, Excalibur!"

"Party-Paryarchy!" Caboose yells

"Military dictatorship!" Sarge demands

"Matriarchy" Carolina says

"Oh, how about Malarkey?" Caboose asks

"Caboose, that's not a form of government, that just means meaningless talk and nonsense." Simmons replied quieting everyone

 _Present_

"Malarkey won" Wash informed the group of four

"You didn't mention the dark place" Caboose said

"Oh yeah" Tucker said "Caboose somehow fell into another dimension"

 _Flashback_

Caboose somehow ended up falling into the Upside-Down from _Stranger Things_ and stands alone surrounded by darkness.

"Hello" Caboose calls out "THIS IS AWESOME!"

Back at the bases the Reds and Blues set up the Christmas lights so they can communicate with Caboose.

"Neat" Wash said "He just keeps saying neat"

 _Present_

"Oh, and we found Donut dead" Tucker says

"What?" Gatomon and Oculus asks

 _Flashback_

Grif, Simmons and Tucker are all looking down at Donut's unmoving armor.

"Sweet" Grif says

 _Present_

"We decided to bury him in a shallow, unmarked grave." Grif said

 _Flashback_

Grif, Simmons, and Tucker are all looking down on the grave when they hear Donut speak

"Aw Fiddlesticks" Donut said

 _Present_

"Turns out he was just-" Grif was interrupted

"Please don't finish saying what you were about to say" Gatomon pleaded

 _Flashback_

Grif, Simmons, and Tucker are running away across an open field, except instead of fleeing dinosaurs, they are running from Donut.

"AH, RUN!" Simmons yelled

"Oh the irony!" Grif shouts

 _Present_

"But that wasn't even the weirdest thing that happened" Carolina said "Wash grew a beard"

 _Flashback_

Washington is seen standing alone

"It's kind of itchy" Wash says

 _Present_

"And then this morning Grif spiked Simmon's couscous, with his meth-meth 'shrooms." Tucker said

"You know for the lolz" Grif replied

 _Flashback_

We are back to where the group of four arrived with Simmons running around, Grif and Tucker arguing, and Sarge 'fighting' gravity.

 _Present_

"It's been awful!" Grif said "Instead of a peaceful retirement, it's been the same **** ****, with the same **** idiots."

"You got all of that right?" Dylan asks Jax

"Uh, yes" Jax replies turning on the record function of his helmet mounted camera.

"Okay, so I believe the next order of business is this Myotismon Crisis." Wash says

"Yep" Gatomon says, she and Oculus debrief everyone on the situation, understanding that this is an immediate emergency, they choose to put a pin in the attacks and missing freelancers and focus on this problem first.

"There is one other thing" Oculus said approaching Carolina "Can you take this?" Oculus asks her holding out a digivice

"Sure" Carolina says, as she takes hold of the digivice it lights up in her hand as does the crest that Oculus has been wearing around his neck. "What does this mean?" Carolina asks

"You are a digidestined, and I am your digimon partner" Oculus explained handing her the crest of tenacity. "And this is your crest" Carolina nodded in acceptance and everyone moved to get ready to leave. The Reds (save Grif) are over at the Red base ruins listening to Sarge.

"Men" Sarge begins "Today our long nightmare of peace has finally ended, to the north beacons shine, to the west the dogs of war are a howling. HOWL!" Sarge begins howling followed by the Reds "We must stand together, against these whites!" Sarge yells

"What?!" Simmons yells

"Aren't the digimon and reporters on our side?" Donut asks but is ignored due to Sarge's raging insanity

"They've done it before: The Meta! Agent Wyoming, and now, the White team once agains rears its ugly head on our war-friendly valley." Sarge declares

"Sarge" Simmons said "I feel the need to inform you that you're bordering some really offensive territory."

"Borders?!" Sarge yelled "Whites don't care about borders! They go where they want, when they want, and leave nothing in their wake but indie rock and smoothie shops!"

"But Sarge" Donut argues "I'm redish-white"

"That's why you're our ace in the hole Donut, you must act like a white, go skiing, drink frappes, and throw away your perfectly good tech for the newest model." Sarge orders

"I do most of that already" Donut replies

"Tumblr is going to hate this" Lopez comments in Spanish

"Donut" Sarge says "You must live in between both worlds as our White spy."

"Sarge" Simmons speaks up "As your second in command, I really have to question the long-term effectiveness of this particular strategy."

"I know it's strange Simmons" Sarge began "But either I'm right or I'm just an old man who's lost his mind and can't exist outside of the military and thus finds increasingly absurd things to declare war on because he doesn't want to admit that deep down, he's forgotten who he really is." Everyone is silent for a moment before Sarge continues "Now where was I? Oh yeah, the race war"

"It's not a race war!" Lopez yells in Spanish

"That's right, where is Grif?" Sarge asks

"Huh" Simmons says "He was at the meeting"

"He must have been captured by the Whites!" Sarge yelled "Let's go get 'em." Meanwhile, the Blues are speaking with the group of four.

"I'm not sure how I feel about two civilians coming along with us" Wash says pointing specifically at Dylan and Jax

"I'm an experienced combat journalist, I reported on the front lines of the Great War, I can handle myself just fine" Dylan assured them

"What about your cameraman?" Carolina asked

"I have seen things you could never imagine" Jax began in a mystified tone "Warships off the belt of Orion" Jax then reverts to his usual self " _Blade Runner_!" he practically sings

"Just when I thought we had already reached Peak Moron" Carolina comments as Sarge and Simmons run up

"Don't trust the Whites!" Sarge orders "Their blankets are filled with smallpox!"

"I stand corrected" Carolina said as Donut appeared wearing skiing gear and carrying hot drinks.

"Who wants a poison pumpkin frappuccino?" Donut asks in his overly cheerful tone

"I'm just gonna stop talking" Carolina sighs

"Can it!" Sarge yells "We know you have Grif, so hand him over"

"Uh, we haven't seen him" Gatomon says

"We're all on the same team now, Sarge." Carolina reminds him

"Red, White, and Blue working together? How absolutely Un-American!" Sarge exclaims

"None of us have seen Grif since the meeting" Tucker says

"Ugh" Simmons groans "I'll check the pantry" Ten minutes later Gatomon found Grif inside of a cave

"Grif" she said

"Yeah" he replied

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just enjoying the peace and quiet one last time. Don't worry, I know this is important, to me and everyone else, I just needed a moment."

"Mind if I join you?" Gatomon asked taking a seat besides him

"Go ahead" he replies as they just sit there and enjoy the quiet. Ten minutes later, they rejoin everyone else. "Sorry about that guys" Grif said "I was just enjoying the quiet one last time"

"No problem" Wash said before looking to Oculus and Gatomon "How do we do this?"

"We need to go to a different planet for starters." Oculus says "These are the coordinates we need to be at to get to The Digital World in 1999, just a little over a week after we left." Ashe finishes, he hands the coordinates to Wash who shares them with Dylan. Five minutes later they load up and take off on their way to the fight.

 **And now, the road to 1999 begins, next chapter will be very different. This is an AU fanfic of Digimon Adventure as well as an AU fanfic of Red vs. Blue Season 15, and it isn't a season of Red Vs. Blue, without a PSA. Next time: PSA 1: Caboose's Guide to Time Travel!**


	7. PSA 1: Caboose

PSA 1: Caboose's Guide to Time Travel

Hello, my name is Caboose and today I want to talk to you about time travel. You see, 'timeline' is wrong. Time isn't made of lines, it is made of circles and that is why clocks are round. You might be thinking, what is time travel? Well, time travel is like a road trip, but through time. If you plan to travel time, you need to make sure you have three things. First, you need sandwiches, as many as you can pack. Food is very important for time travel as you might go to a time where food didn't exist and people lived by eating the air, also with time travel, your food (you're taking sandwiches right? Sandwiches are neat) will never go bad, and you can eat anytime. Second, you need a time machine. Sad to say but time travel is impossible without a time machine. Once you have your time machine, you can go anywhere and any time. Last, you will need your friends, because time travel wouldn't be fun without your friends. Now that you have what you need, you're probably wondering "Where am I going?" well that's up to you. I personally prefer to hit the time machine's shuffle button and go whenever, it gets really interesting that way. If you go to the past, you have to try their salt water taffy, it is great. If you're going to the present, go to this Home Depot restaurant (what a funny name, maybe it's Italian) and eat the cotton candy there. If you go to the future, try whatever they have as food (laser beams maybe, that would have to be a cool plate or bowl for them to be held on/in). Now that you've successfully time traveled and gotten lunch, you need to figure out what to do. Maybe you could: save someone's life, or start a fixed-interest savings account, or claim an idea for something that was invented by someone else while they were still too poor to patent it (you can learn more about patents on my Basebook page by linking up with the Simmons'-net), or you could help some heroes get free from an evil computer robot churro thingy dressed as a vampire and help them and their adorable partners win a fight, or you could just give yourself more time for family and friends. Because in the end, aren't they the most important thing there is?"

 **PSA 1 is done, there will be at least two more PSA's in this fanfic I hope you enjoyed this one. Next time, we return to the story as the Reds, Blues, Reporters, and Digimon prepare to return to the past, however, before they go, someone is still looking for Tucker. Next time: Chapter 6: Chorus 1, Tucker 0.**


	8. Chapter 6: Chorus 1, Tucker 0

Chapter 6: Chorus 1, Tucker 0

About five days after everyone left the Red and Blue bases behind (give or take another hour or three for all the bathroom breaks) they arrived at the coordinates Oculus had shared with Washington. Everyone disembarked and began to make final preparations for their trip to the past.

"Oculus" Wash said

"Yeah?" the digimon replied

"Is there anything else we need to know about this trip?"

"Only that we'll have to wait another hour before travelling time so that the Crests will be able to pinpoint exactly where Gennai's new hideout is, otherwise we'll have to wander aimlessly around a digital world falling into chaos."

"That makes sense" Wash replied earning nods from the others

"Why don't we look around and see if we can find anything useful while we wait then?" Tucker asked

"Or" Jax inserted "This place would make an excellent set for a horror movie. Anyone up to do a little filming?" Jax was right, the planet they were on was terrifying with the way everything looked and the city they landed in specifically was basically a ghost town. "I have an idea for one about a really fat zombie called _Dead Weight_."

"Ha, Grif would be perfect for that role" Simmons said

"I know you expect me to be insulted, but I always have wanted to be a zombie." Grif said

"Sarge?" Simmons asked looking towards Sarge who was staring into an empty courtyard in the city "You need to stop doing this to yourself, I just made a jab at Grif and you didn't even notice."

"Something's out there" Sarge replied in a low tone

"Sarge, stop this before you scare Caboose." Tucker said "Why don't we split up and see what's around here?"

"Great" Jax said "You already know your lines. Now one of you say-" Jax was interrupted by Sarge

"Doomed! You're all doomed!" Sarge yelled

"Really?" Caboose asked a bit nervous

"I'm sure it's fine" Gatomon said

"Sarge is just paranoid from not getting any sleep" Tucker said

"Ingrate!" Sarge shouted at him as Simmons turned to the reporters and digimon

"Sarge has been stressed out thinking that you guys are going to try to kill us in our sleep, so he's been staying up constantly to keep an eye on you." Simmons told them

"How many days has it been Simmons?" Tucker asked

"It's day five" Simmons replied

"Sleep, means death" Sarge stated

"Kind of a weak premise" Jax said

"Somehow I'm not surprised" Oculus and Gatomon said simultaneously

"Let's just keep calm and look around, maybe there's something here we can use." Tucker said

"Why don't we just stay on the ship?" Caboose asked

"I'm with Caboose on this one, this place is seriously creepy." Simmons said

"What are you worried about? The virgin always survives horror movies." Tucker said

"Are we looking around or not?" Carolina asked, losing her patience

"Yeah, let's have a look" Grif said, they split up and began to look around. Sarge walked down a flight of stairs and noticed something to his left.

"Freeze!" Sarge yelled before noticing that he was threatening a reflection of himself. "Ha, looking good handsome" Sarge said walking away, failing to notice that his 'reflection' was staying where he saw it. Meanwhile, Simmons was walking down another street shivering in anxiety.

"Hey Simmons" Caboose said startling Simmons

"Ah!" Simmons yelled "Caboose, don't do that"

"Sorry"

"Whatever, weren't we supposed to split up?"

"Yeah, but this place is scary and I thought that it would be less scary if we searched together."

"I get that"

"So" Caboose said as they started walking again "What is this place?"

"It was an old human settlement during the war against the aliens, but it was overrun and destroyed, who knows how many people were here when it happened?"

"There must be a lot of ghosts"

"Well, scientifically speaking, ghosts don't exist."

"Then what happens when you die?"

"Well we don't know, if Grif came with you he'd say that it's-"

"One of life's great mysteries" Grif finished

"AHH!" Caboose and Simmons yelled in shock, turning around to see Grif

"You ****!" Simmons yelled

"Hey guys" Grif said

"Grif, were you scared too?" Caboose asked

"No" Grif said "I just wanted to see if you found an old Wal-mart or something"

"What?!" Simmons exclaimed

"I want to chow down on Oreos, and who knows if they even existed in 1999?"

"They did, fat-***!" Simmons yelled "Just this year they put out the special 640 year anniversary edition package, Oreos were invented in 1912!"

"Well I still want some, who knows how terrible Oreos were before the discovery of Super Sugar Deluxe Corn Syrup in 2112." Grif argued

"What year was the USA established?" Simmons asked

"What does that have to do wit-"

"Just answer the question"

"1492"

"I just want you to understand how pathetic it is that you know the year that sweets became even more unhealthy, but don't even know when America became a government." Simmons said

"Whatever" Grif sighed "Let's just look around some more for the mission."

"I thought you were just asking about Oreos" Caboose said

"I was, but I don't want to put the work into walking back to the alleyway where I was searching." Grif replied as the three of them began walking again.

"So, I shouldn't take any weight from the fact that I heard bats fluttering earlier?" Simmons asked

"Fine!" Grif yelled "I wanted to stay away from as many bats as I can, what about you Mr. I'm afraid of snakes?"

"Don't bring up snakes!" Simmons growled

"Snakes?" Caboose asked

"Let me break it down for you Caboose" Simmons began "This is a big city, with many places for snakes to hide, we could be walking right next to one and we wouldn't even know it." Meanwhile, Tucker was exploring an alleyway as he heard something run by.

"Who's there?" Tucker yelled, when he didn't get a reply he just kept walking. When Tucker reached the bottom of a ramp he saw a shadow that fled quickly. "Knock it off!" he yelled receiving no response. As Tucker kept walking, he heard something running at him, as it was about to hit him, Tucker swung his arm straight into Jax who was knocked unconscious by the blow. "Idiot" Tucker said before radioing Dylan "Hey Dylan"

"Yeah?" Dylan asked

"Your cameraman just tried to spook me"

"Is he still alive?" As Tucker was thinking, he heard Jax mumbling something

"Yes, he is alive"

"I was just about to call you, Oculus and Gatomon say that were just about good to use the Crests to get to 1999."

"Ok" Tucker said "I'll let the othe-" Tucker was interrupted by Caboose cutting in on the radio

"AH!" Caboose yelled "He's killing us!"

"What?!" Dylan, Tucker, Gatomon, Oculus, Wash, Carolina, and Donut asked simultaneously before running in Caboose's direction, Jax arrived moments after they did and they all saw the man in black and red armor that saved the reporters and digimon back on Sidewinder standing over Caboose, Simmons, Grif, and Sarge.

"Are you Lavernius Tucker?" the man asked in his raspy voice

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Tucker yelled

"Are you Lavernius Tucker?" he asked again

"That is going to be the last name you ****ing say!" Tucker yelled pulling out his sword causing the others to get ready for a fight

"No, we won't have violence" the man said

"You should have thought about that before messing with our friends!" Oculus, Carolina, Wash, and Tucker all yelled at him

"I did not touch them" the man said

"You expect us to believe you just found them like this?" Gatomon questioned

"Yes" the man's immediate answer left them stunned "that is as it happened." The man pointed to Sarge "That one, I found sleeping here" listening closely, they could tell that Sarge was snoring. He pointed to Simmons and Grif next "And those ones, saw a snake and bat and fainted" everyone noticed a small snake hissing and a bat flying overhead. The man pointed to Caboose next "And that one, I believe is playing dead"

"Is the bad man gone yet?" Caboose asked while laying still

"I am not here to fight, I only seek to serve." the man said turning his gaze back to Tucker

"Who do you serve?" Tucker asked, uncertain as he still had his sword out

"I serve Lavernius Tucker"

"Did Chorus send you?"

"Yes"

"Wow, hot dog!" Tucker yelled putting his sword away "I save their planet so they send me a servant"

"So you are he?"

"**** yes I am" as Tucker answered the man came closer and dropped a folder full of legal documents in front of him.

"You've been served"

"What the ****?" Tucker asked confused

"Child support payments"

"Bull**** dude! Junior has a basketball scholarship, whos the mom?"

"It's a class-action lawsuit"

"****"

"From a collection of new mothers on Chorus demanding recompense for the sons and daughters you sired before leaving the planet."

"The temple" Tucker realized with a gasp, Gatomon and Oculus just couldn't help it and burst out laughing "oh no, why, I didn't mean to?" Tucker mourned as Carolina and Wash joined the digimon in laughter at Tucker's situation

"Intention has no meaning, only consequence has true power"

"That is not how I saw this going" Dylan said

"So that's it?" Jax asked "No car chase, no fight scene? He just hands him the papers and leaves? Lame"

"No wait!" Tucker yelled

"Farewell to thee all!" the man yelled "You'll nay see me again unless in service of the court, my name is Spencer Borginsensen, and I live to serve!" Spencer finished as the used a jetpack to fly away.

"NO!" Tucker yelled, falling to his knees. Later, on the ship, Jax showed everyone but Tucker (who was still crying) a clip he put together from the footage he had collected of Spencer in a 70's opening theme style format of a TV show he wanted to make called _The Process Server_.

"So" Jax said "Constructive feedback, I'm thinking of pitching this idea to some stations when we come back."

"How did you get him to sign a release form?" Dylan asked

"A what?"

"Well" Oculus said with his voice partially hoarse from the laughing "As fun as this is, were ready to go" Everyone left the ship again and gathered around in a circle, once they were ready Oculus activated the Crest of Time and they teleported. Unbeknownst to the group however, they were being watched by one of the phony Reds, the Sarge look-alike named Surge. He activated his radio back to the Blue and Red hideout

"Surge to HQ, they were here but we have a problem."

"What is it?" Temple asked on the other line

"They didn't even spare the relay a passing glance, I don't think they got the message. And when they were done here, they got in a circle and just vanished."

"Well, all that means is that we have more time for Loco to finish his machine then." Temple said "Return to base, Surge, we have more important things than the Reds and Blues to worry about"

"Yes sir" Surge replied, walking away from the abandoned ship and returning to his Pelican to get back to Armada 8, where the Blues and Reds were based.

 **And with that, we officially leave RvB Season 15 behind. Yes, the Blues and Reds will be a threat later in the story but for now, it's all Digimon baddies. Next Time, The Reds and Blues meet Gennai and receive a new base that is somewhat familiar, while Locus makes his way to the Digital World and is unaware of the reunion he's about to have. What will the Reds and Blues find exactly? How has the Resistance been going? Find out in Chapter 7: Gulch away from Gulch.**


	9. Chapter 7: Gulch away from Gulch

Chapter 7: Gulch away from Gulch

It was a quiet day on File Island, rather strange considering the impending doom of Myotismon's growing dominance spearheaded in the Digital world by the Dark Masters, nevertheless all was calm as Elecmon patrolled the Primary Village doing his best to ensure the safety of the digi-eggs and In Training digimon which resided there. Elecmon was confident that nothing would deserve the serenity of the cloudy morning. Well, let's be honest, there is no possible way that he could have predicted what happened next.

"AHHHHHH!" He heard as a man wearing blue armor fell from the sky with his arms flailing. Luckily he landed in a small stream, unluckily he would continue screaming for another minute before calming down. "Oh, I landed" Elecmon heard the man say before he ran over to him.

"Excuse me" Elecmon said in a concerned albeit annoyed tone seeing as to how the man's screaming had just woken up a couple dozen young digimon from their naps. The man stood up and looked at Elecmon before gasping.

"Wow, you are a Pikachu" Caboose stated in his goofy voice. Elecmon was about to reply when he heard another man.

"Wrong franchise you idiot!" Tucker yelled as he and everyone else made it to the stream.

"Not so loud" Elecmon scolded with a growl as several more In Training digimon were woken up.

"Sorry" Tucker said in a normal voice

"Who are you all anyway?" Elecmon asked with a sigh

"They're friends Elecmon" Oculus said

"Oculus?" Elecmon asked "But if you and Gatomon are back from the trip Gennai sent you on then that means-" Elecmon didn't finish as he looked over all of the armor clad humans. "You cannot be serious"

"Yep" Gatomon said with a chuckle "They take some getting used to, although we weren't supposed to give you a bad impression of them."

"Yeah" Simmons sighed "Sorry about Caboose, on our way here we went through a wall made of binary code and he got spooked by all the numbers and let go of the rest of us and ended up crash landing instead of just landing like we did."

"I see" Elecmon said slowly, suddenly feeling a lot more uneasy about the future and was quietly making plans to use some of his digi-dollars to hire some mercenaries to help defend the Primary Village. "Well, I'll take you over to Gennai and I guess we'll see if you guys are everything we need."

"Prepare to be sorely disappointed" Grif said

 _Japan 1999_

Locus and Terriermon strode through the resistance base on their way to the command center. Terriermon chuckled at the awed glances the people they passed shot to Locus who either didn't notice or didn't care. As they entered the command center, Locus and Terriermon were greeted by all of their fellow leaders who invited them to take a seat.

"Now that we're all here, we can get down to business." Madame Lime began

"Indeed" Locus agreed as Yamaki began the meeting

"Now that we have all become allies we have the manpower to start causing real damage to Myotismon's forces, that being said, we are still outnumbered, outgunned, and to make matters worse, we still have no idea where the other digidestined are being held, the only lead we have was an intelligence report saying that they had been separated and scattered to different areas around Japan, a response to some kind of disturbance at Myotismon's castle in the Digital World." Yamaki said

"We need the archives" Kallen surmised

"Yes" Locus agreed "The problem is that while we have a big enough force to make a move, our lack of equipment would almost certainly lead to us being defeated."

"Let's not forget the fact that their digimon could overpower us easily" Madame Lime pointed out

"There may be a way" another man in the room said he looked a lot like Mr. Bean and was obviously experienced with weapons by the way he showed off his revolver "Sorry, I'm new. The names Carlton Lassiter, I was the Police Chief in Santa Barbara, California before I was promoted to a position in the CIA. I was with a group of people in Shinawara when Myotismon took over and we just joined with this alliance yesterday."

"Lassiter" Yamaki interrupted "Are you going somewhere with this?"

"Yes, sorry" Lassiter replied as he straightened his tie "On my way here, my people recieved a coded message from the Digital World, after unscrambling it we found that it was a set of coordinates and instructions for Locus and Terriermon on how to get into the Digital World, the message came from a man named Gennai he says he has not only reinforcements for us but that he has weapons as well to help us stop Myotismon over here."

"Excellent" Madame Lime beamed

"Locus, I believe you and you're partner have your next mission." Yamaki said with a barely concealed grin

"Right" Locus replied standing up "We'll leave immediately"

 _Digital World, 1999_

Infinity Mountain, former domain of Devimon before the digidestined defeated him earlier that summer, now Gennai was using it for a secret base to combat Myotismon's army. Gennai stood at the mountains peak admiring the view as well as thinking over whether or not bringing Locus and the Reds and Blues here together was a mistake or not. Sure every person standing against Myotismon counts, but they had been enemies on Chorus for nearly a year and the only positive thing they remembered about Locus was that he had saved them from Felix at the last minute. Locus was a better person, an observation proven by the fact that the Digital World had chosen him. Gennai briefly reminisced on Locus' sudden arrival in 1999 when he heard a group approaching him. He turned around to find himself face to face with the Reds and Blues as well as Gatomon and Oculus and two reporters that he didn't recognize.

"Welcome" Gennai greeted "I'm glad that you all are here, although I must apologize immediately for two things."

"What do you need to apologize for and why?" Carolina asked

"Number two, should arrive later today, he just texted me his RSVP. Number one, well, it's more directed to the Reds and Blues specifically than anyone else, although the insanity that will probably happen there could be seen as an inconvenience to you as well."

"What do you mean?" Wash asked

"Follow me and you'll find out" Gennai said before leading them to a lower part of the mountain where they found a door just standing there.

"This is it?" Locus asked in Spanish

"You needed to apologize to us over a door?" Simmons asked in disbelief

"Not the door" Gennai said "What it leads to" with that Gennai opened the door and led them through, they found themselves in a cave and as they continued to follow Gennai, he continued talking to them. "Before we lost contact with the Sovereign, they were able to help me set up door like the one we just walked through. These doors are like portals, walk through one, and you end up in a different part of the Digital World."

"Wow" Simmons said

"The best part is that since the Digital World is the very definition of unorthodox, Myotismon and his soldiers won't even know what the doors really are."

"Efficient" Carolina approved

"Hey, I think we're coming up on the exit to this c- oh **** me." Tucker said as he and the others looked outside of the cave. Grif dropped to his knees dramatically.

"NO!" Grif screamed to the heavens as he and the others found themselves in a perfect replica of Blood Gulch.

"Welcome to Digi-Gulch, your canyon away from the canyon." Gennai announced "Here we have everything that has made Blood Gulch so iconic: Red Base, Blue Base, we even built a third base over there for Gatomon's partner and the other digidestined to stay once we've rescued them."

"Why not have them stay with us?" Caboose asked as Grif continued to wail

"Right" Gennai began to laugh "I should just have a bunch of impressionable children live with you guys after they've just gotten out of certain death, I don't know what I was thinking" Gennai remarked sarcastically

"Thanks for that by the way" Gatomon said

"No problem"

"Gennai" Grif said as he finally stopped embarrassing himself

"Yes Grif"

"Of all the places we've been, why did you have to choose Blood Gulch for our base?"

"What can I say?" Gennai chuckled "I'm a sucker for the classics"

"You are the bane of my existence"

"You're welcome, Grif" Gennai replied as he began to lead them down into the canyon. Upon reaching the canyon floor, the Reds and Blues all stop in shock as they find Locus and another digimon (Terriermon) waiting for them.

"What the **** are you doing here?!" Tucker demanded as he ignited his energy sword

"Well, it's a long story" Locus said

 **I might be going insane, seeing as to how I just involved Lassie from** ** _Psych_** **in this fan-fiction. Anyway, the next chapter will be entirely focused on Locus and how he got to be a digidestined after the War on Chorus came to a close? Just how did he get to 1999 anyway? Find out in Chapter 8: The tale of Sir Locus.**


	10. Chapter 8: The tale of Sir Locus

Chapter 8: The Tale of Sir Locus

 _Chorus, 2552 (10 months ago)_

Locus lay on the floor of the Communication Temple panting and exhausted, he could hear Felix shouting to the Reds and Blues even more bloodthirsty than before. As he tried to get up, Santa appeared next to him with thought that would change the mercenary's life forever.

"What are you doing here?" Santa asked in his deep, extraterrestrial voice

"We are here to kill the simulation troopers" Locus answered in a tone of exhaustion and emptiness.

"Will this secure your victory over their forces?"

"No"

"Then what is the point?"

"I don't know"

"What do you know?"

"I don't know anything"

"Then what would you like to know?" Santa asked with curiosity

"Felix, what is he afraid of?"

"You were broken by war and despair, Felix saw to it that you would never recover because despite what he may claim, only one of you needs the other to survive."

"What are you saying?" Locus asked

"Felix is afraid of you" Santa stated simply

"So Washington is right, I really am a compliant and enslaved monster."

"Once upon a time, he and Carolina were not so different from you. But now, you have a choice to make."

"A choice" Locus echoed in thought

"Will you lay here and wait for capture and life imprisonment where you won't have the chance to make things right? Will you join Felix in his meaningless and downright hopeless fight against the Reds and Blues? Or will you make the same choice the Washington and Carolina did and become a better person?" Santa asked

"I'm not sure if I can become a better person, but if I get up and do what is right, then maybe I can do some good, and hopefully through that good I can earn a second chance." Locus replied

"So have you made your choice?"

"Yes" Locus stood and activated his Active Camouflage and followed the sounds of yelling and gunfire up to the fight. When he arrived he stayed behind a pillar and watched as Felix began yelling anew.

"Tucker!" Felix screamed at the top of his lungs "You and the others are idealistic and hopeless losers, stop hiding and face destiny!" Tucker walked up right behind him as he finished

"Come and get me" Tucker said simply as he ignited his energy sword. Felix ignited his own sword and charged Tucker. The two fought for a moment before Felix expertly disarmed Tucker and kicked him to the floor only to be forced into giving up ground and activating his Hardlight Shield as Donut, Grif, and Lopez began shooting at him.

"You give Orange dudes a bad name" Grif shouted as the rest of the Reds and Blues surrounded Felix. Felix began thinking about what to do next until he saw the shimmering form of Locus walk right in between Tucker and Grif. Felix, thinking he had won, began to laugh maniacally with no small amount of madness in the tone.

"You fools, this is over" Felix said as he continued to laugh until he heard a clatter at his feet, looking he saw that Felix had thrown down his SAW machine gun. Locus materialised a second later shocking the Reds and Blues who pointed their weapons at him. "Locus, what are you doing? You were supposed to kill them!" Felix exclaimed

"I'm done taking orders from the likes of you, I'm making a choice here and now to work towards a better tomorrow, for my sake as well as recompense for the lives that I've ruined." Locus said simply leaving the Reds and Blues confused while Felix was both infuriated and terrified.

"Then you can die with them!" Felix yelled as he grabbed the gun and began spraying the bullets at everyone in front of him. As the other Reds and Blues began to fire on him he activated his shield and returned fire causing them to scatter. Felix then almost instinctively felt a trigger get pulled and as he swirled around he saw a sticky detonator get stuck to his shield, he began immediately trying to find a way out of this.

"Hey Felix" Tucker said stirring him from his thoughts "Catch" Tucker said as he threw a grenade at Felix who realized that he was dead.

"No wai-" Felix began as both the grenade and the detonator exploded throwing him off of the temple causing Felix to fall to his death. Locus picked up Felix's sword and used it to activate the Communications Temple.

"The temple is now ready for use, you may send your message when ready" Santa said as he appeared instantly, Locus put his new sword away and began to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tucker asked him "This doesn't change anything, you still killed people"

"I know" Locus said as he turned back to them "and I will make things right, but I won't do it from inside a jail cell"

"We will find you" Church threatened as he appeared next to Tucker

"No you won't" Locus said simply as he activated his Active Camouflage and made his leave. He reached the ship that he and Felix had hidden and left unaware that Malcolm Hargrove was about to make a final strike at the Reds and Blues that ultimately ended with Church's sacrifice.

 _Delta Cola, 2552 (3 months after the War on Chorus)_

Locus walked through a tundra almost exactly like Sidewinder as he hunted down his target. He had gotten a report on his radio that a group of pirates had been terrorizing the local populace of the Delta Cola colony for several months now under the threat of death. Locus saw firsthand the aftermath of one of their 'parties' and knew immediately that they needed to be stopped. Locus kept walking and after a couple of hours, stumbled upon the pirate base. He saw corpses of armed men all around the base and went inside the small structure to investigate. As he went deeper inside he found a group that appeared to be eerily similar to the Reds and Blues (the Blues and Reds).

"Loco, were almost out of power, will this work or not?' Temple asked in aggravation

"Yes" the Caboose look alike replied "This will be the perfect test run for our drill, we'll destroy the colony here for sure though."

"That's acceptable, we can just pin it on the Reds and Blues, those **** traitors deserve it for siding with freelancers." As Locus heard this he knew he had to do something, he had allowed enough people to get hurt in his life and he would die long before he sat around while it happened again. He used his cloaking technology to sneak past the other Blues and Reds that were standing guard and made his way to Loco and the machine. Loco activated the machine to begin the 'test run' of the drill. As Temple walked away back to his office, Locus knocked the Blue out cold and went to the machine. He looked over it and realized that although Loco obviously was good at engineering, he was stupid enough to make a machine that nobody but himself understood, on second thought maybe Loco wasn't that stupid. Evil yes, but smart enough to hide instructions for operating this drill from everyone. As Locus cursed himself for what was quickly turning into a failed attempt to save innocent lives, Gene and Surge spotted him and began shooting at him. Locus ducked and returned fire with his new SAW machine gun. After a firefight that lasted for about two minutes, Temple arrived onto the scene and aimed his sniper rifle at Locus however, being the terrible shot he is, he missed Locus entirely and hit a core component of Loco's machine instead. There was an explosion and when the smoke cleared the machine was irreparably damaged and Locus had vanished without a trace.

 _Server Continent, Digital World 1999 (one week after the search for the eighth child began)_

Locus woke up groggily and found himself in a forest. He pulled himself up, checked his gear, and began to explore the area. After wandering for a good hour, he saw smoke rising in the distance and decided to go and investigate it. Along the way he heard the sound of someone fighting and decided to take a look. When he got there he found a rabbit like creature (Terriermon) being attacked by a trio of Devidramon, through the audio receptors in his helmet could hear what was being said.

"Give it up runt" One of the devidramon sneered

"In your dreams" Terriemon managed weakly as he panted for breath

"Were wasting our time" the second attacker said

"Yeah, let's just delete him already." The third said earning nods of support from his comrades. Locus had seen enough and decided to help the creature, he pulled out his SAW and began shooting at the Devidramon. He caught them by surprise and they ended up running for cover while Locus ran to Terriermon.

"You ok?" Locus asked

"Momentai" Terriermon managed before passing out. Locus threw a grenade at the Devidramon, picked up Terriermon, and sprinted towards the smoke hoping to get the creature some help there. Luckily, the smoke was coming from the chimney of a bakery in a village populated entirely by Terriermon and Lopmon. As he got closer he was greeted by a Lopmon, she noticed Terriermon in his arms and gasped in shock.

"This way, quickly" Lopmon said guiding him into the village and taking him towards her house where she treated Terriermon's injuries and made sure he was getting rest. "Thank goodness you got him here when you did"

"Glad I could help, but what is this place and who are you exactly?" Locus asked

"Oh, sorry where are my manners?" Lopmon began "I'm Lopmon and this is my twin brother Terriermon."

"Brother?"

"Yeah, we came from the same digi-egg like all of the other Lopmon and Terriermon here in the Twin Egg Village."

"The Twin Egg Village?"

"Yep, were kinda like the Primary village on File Island except the only digi-eggs that hatch here are for Lopmon and Terriermon."

"Primary Village? File Island? Where have I landed myself?" Locus asked mostly to himself shocking Lopmon

"Wait, are you a human?" Lopmon asked

"Yes"

"Oh, that explains it" Lopmon said before taking time to describe the Digital World to Locus who in turned shared his own story, he expected Lopmon to hate him after everything he had done but she just said. "Well, at least you're doing better now, the fact you went out of your way to save my brother proves it."

"Thanks Lopmon, that means a lot" Locus said as Terriermon woke up. Almost as if on cue, explosions could be heard as the Twin Egg Village came under attack by the same trio of Devidramon from before. As the attack took place, Locus immediately rushed out and began shooting at the Devidramon, he knew at his point that his current weapons wouldn't do much good against them but at least he could give the Terriermon and Lopmon time to get away. Locus was doing fairly well both in distracting the Devidramon and dodging their attacks. That being said, there was only so long that Locus could keep at it against three Champion level digimon.

" **Dark Gale!** " one of the Devidramon yelled unleashing a dark electrical storm from it's mouth and hitting Locus. Locus was thrown back into the wall of a house as the storm left his shield disabled and his armor damaged, luckily the shielding had taken the brunt of it but he wouldn't survive another hit like that. Locus tried to pick himself up only to find that his ankle was sprained and collapsed to the ground again. The Devidramon came close ready to finish off the mercenary. " **Crimson Claw!** " The Devidramon yelled as he thrust his claw downwards intent on killing Locus. Locus could do nothing but watch as the attack came at him. As the attack was about to get, the Lopmon he had spoken to jumped in front of the claw taking the attack for him.

"Lopmon!" Locus yelled pulling himself over to where she was lying while the Devidramon picked up the villain ball and did nothing to harm or stop him. "Why?"

"You were risking yourself protecting us, I couldn't just let you die." Lopmon said weakly as she began to flicker

"What about your brother?"

"I know he's in good hands, he'll be okay, please make sure he lives a good life."

"I will Lopmon, I promise." Locus said, his helmet hiding the fact that while he didn't weep he was indeed sorrowful at the current events.

"Lopmon!" Locus turned around to see the bandaged Terriermon coming over.

"It's okay Terriermon, I was never as strong as you but at least I was able to help someone." Lopmon said as she became weaker and the flickering became more intense.

"I'll never forget you sister" Terriermon said

"I know" Lopmon said before she burst into pixels as she was deleted. As Locus and Terriermon were silent, the Devidramon trio began laughing.

"The weak shielding the weak, how amusing" the leader chuckled

"Seriously, just give up and die already" The Devidramon that killed Lopmon said with a sigh as his laughter subsided

"Back off!" Locus yelled at the Devidramon who frankly were reminding him way too much of Felix.

"What was that?" The Devidramon leader snarled

"I don't care if I die here" Locus began "But I won't allow anyone else to get hurt because of me. I made mistakes, I used to be like you, no more. It's about time I went back to who I used to be and if stopping you is the way I do that then I will do it."

"Not alone you won't!" Terriermon yelled "I won't let them hurt anyone else either." As Terriermon and Locus stood in front of the Devidramon, a flash of light appeared in the skies above them and from that light a digivice fell into Locus' hands. The digivice surged to life and Terriermon was back at full strength and ready to fight alongside Locus as his bandages literally fell off in a dramatic manner.

"WHAT?!" The Devidramon exclaimed in shock as the digivice came to life once again. Terriermon was empowered greater than before.

" **Terriermon digi-volve to…** "

As Terriermon digi-volved he became as tall as Locus and quite muscular as well, somehow pants grew onto his legs, his hands became massive machineguns as a sash of bullets coud be seen around his torso along with red markings on his face.

" **Gargomon** " Once the digivolution was complete Gargomon sprang into action. " **Gargo Pellets!** " he yelled firing his Machine guns and deleting the Devidramon that had killed his sister instantly.

" **Crimson** **Claw!** " The remaining Devidramon yelled as they rushed Gargomon hoping that if they got close enough he would be mistaken, boy were they in for a rude albeit amusing awakening.

" **Bunny Pummel!** " Gargomon yelled as he beat the Devidramon to the ground. " **Gargo Pellets!** " Gargomon fired his guns point blank at each of them ending the fight. Gargomon reverted back into Terriermon and hopped on Locus' shoulder as the mercenary finally managed to pull himself up to his feet. "We did it Locus" Terriermon said

"Yeah I guess we did" Locus said solemnly as his thoughts wandered back to Lopmon

"Momentai, Locus" Terriermon said with a sad smile as he guessed what was on the mercenaries mind "I miss he too, but we gotta keep going or else it'll all be for nothing. Those Devidramon work for a nasty digimon called Myotismon, if we can beat Myotismon we'll finally have peace."

"Sounds like a plan partner" Locus said

"Only problem is that Myotismon has gone to Earth to track down the eighth digidestined child."

"Digidestined?"

"People like you Locus, who have bonded with a digimon and have been chosen to help protect both Earth and the Digital World."

"You mentioned Earth, if Myotismon is there how are we going to stop him?"

"I don't know" Terriermon admitted "But Azulongmon will know"

"Azulongmon?"

"He's basically an extremely powerful digimon part of a group called the Sovereign. Most of the digital world think that he's a myth, but the Terriermon and Lopmon of Twin Egg Village know he's real. He's the one that created this village for us."

"So what, he's like a Digimon god?"

"Pretty much"

"Where is he?"

"Up there" Terriermon answered pointing up to the peak of the massive mountain that stood behind Twin Egg Village.

"I guess we're going hiking then" Locus said. The duo spent the next couple of hours getting food and water packed for their trip. As they were about to leave the remaining villagers returned.

"What happened to your sister?" One of the Lopmon asked

"She died standing against the Devidramon" Terriermon replied "Locus and I took care of them as soon as we could after that so you guys should be safe here again, at least for a while."

"You make it sound like your going somewhere" a random Terriermon commented

"We need to get to Earth" Locus replied "If we can work with the other Digidestined to stop Myotismon attacks like this one won't be much of a problem for quite some time."

"You two will be going up to see Azulongmon then." the Lopmon from before stated earning nods from the pair "Good luck" she said as the other villagers cheered them on while they went and began their hike up the mountain. The journey was rough and lasted for about two weeks but eventually they made it up there without running into an enemy. As Locus and Terriermon made their way onto an outcropping where they could stand comfortably. Once they arrived, thunder roared through the sky as Azulongmon descended before them.

"Who are you?" The great digimon asked as he beheld Locus and Terriermon. Locus explained his story including his life a a soldier and a mercenary as well as arriving in the Digital World and meeting Terriermon who then explained what happened in Twin Egg Village. "You two have quite the story" Azulongmon said "Amazing how you were chosen to be a Digidestined Locus, I may be powerful but I am neither Omnipotent nor Omniscient and the Digital World works in ways that I rarely understand. Even so, I have confidence that you will do well and continue to prove yourself to be a much better person than before. Perhaps I can give you a gift to aid you" Azulongmon said as an orb of light floated down to Locus revealing a tag and crest. "This is the Crest of Redemption, I know you will use it well."

"Thank you Azulongmon" Locus said

"Now about getting to Earth, well things have become complicated." Azulongmon said

"What do you mean?" Terriermon asked

"The Digidestined were defeated by Myotismon a week ago, they are still alive but scattered and imprisoned across Japan and their partners are being held captive as well although I don't yet know where they are being held. As it stands you are currently the only ones capable of cleaning this mess up." Azulongmon explained

"Perhaps" Locus said "But we need more than strength on our side to win, we need dumb luck as well with an emphasis on dumb."

"You're talking about those simulation troopers aren't you?"

"Yep"

"I agree, in fact this Carolina you mentioned seems to be a great candidate for being a Digidestined as well."

"Somehow I'm not surprised" Locus smirked underneath his helmet

"The sim troopers though" Azulongmon said with a worried look in his eye "Can I scan your weapons and armor Locus?"

"Sure" Locus said allowing the Sovereign to scan his weapons and armor

"I have allies that can make much stronger versions of these with a nearly indestructible material called Chrome Digizoid" Azulongmon explained "It might take some time but within the next few weeks the sim troopers as well as you, Carolina and Washington can personally become quite a pain for Myotismon's forces. Until then, I'm afraid you will just have to make do with what you have."

"Understood" Locus affirmed as Terriermon saluted

"Are you ready to go?" Azulongmon asked

"Whenever Locus is" Terriermon said

"Let's do it" Locus replied

"Alright then, good luck you two" Azulongmon said as he used his powers to send them to Earth.

 _Kamiya Residence, Tokyo, Japan (One hour after the fall of Japan to Myotismon)_

The parents of the Digidestined gathered inside of the Kamiya apartment as Myotismon officially declared victory over Japan, they were mortified to learn that their children had been marked as the enemies of the state and were sentenced to death for their 'crimes'.

"I didn't think that things could get much worse after that freak began his attack but now." Matt's father said letting the obvious dread settle in.

"Are we really just going to let this happen?" Tai's father demanded

"What can we even do?" TK's mom asked

"I don't know, but anything is better than just sitting here." Tai's father replied, his wife was about to say something when a flash of light appeared in the apartment, out of the light Locus stepped with Terriermon astride on his shoulder.

"This isn't over, not yet." Locus said

"You're a Digidestined like our kids" Joe's father said

"That's right, I'm new but I know that we have a chance, but we have to be willing to risk everything." Locus stated to the group

"But if we fight back, won't Myotismon hurt our children?" Sora's mother asked in concern

"He'll do that either way" Izzy's father said "At least if we try we have a chance."

"Yup" Terriermon said with a smile

"Who are you?" Tai's father asked

"I am Locus this is Terriermon, and we are here to fight"

 **And we're back, sorry about that guys, I started a new job and on top of that I'm still dealing with online courses and the fact that it took me forever to decide how to handle Locus' backstory, but don't worry I'm back now and will be posting at least once a month (hopefully more but you never know). Now can The Reds and Blues get past their feelings about Locus and cooperate with him? Or will the fight end before it even begins? Find out next time in Chapter 9: Reconciliation.**


	11. Chapter 9: Reconciliation

**Chapter 9: Reconciliation**

All in Digi-Gulch was silent as Locus finished telling his tale, well mostly… "Leave now" Tucker ordered with his sword drawn and ready to strike.

"I can't do that I'm afraid" Locus said

"He's better now, back off and let us explain the current situation." Terriermon said with narrowed eyes

"How the **** can you be a digidestined?" Simmons demanded

"Did you even listen?" Locus asked

"Why would we listen to the enemy?" Sarge shot back

"He's not the enemy anymore" Washington stated

"Even so" Carolina put in "do you really expect us to believe you can just change like that?"

"Considering what you and Washington have done in the past, I should certainly hope so" Locus replied. All was truly silent as tensions remained strong between the Blood Gulch crew and Locus.

"Ok" Gatomon said coming between them "Why don't we just take a little break and think this through, preferably before we start killing each other"

"That sounds smart" Dylan said "and this would be the perfect time to look over what we have in this report so far" she turns to Locus "do you think you can help us with that while they think over this?"

"Sure" Locus replied with Terriermon nodding as they left the main group along with Gatomon and Jax leaving the Blood Gulch Crew alone with Gennai along with Oculus who was more or less a member due to being Carolina's partner.

"I think that went well" Gennai said earning glares from the crew except for Oculus "There's something I need to check up on, see you all in a few days" Gennai finished as he teleported away

 _With the reporters, cat, rabbit, and ex-merc._

"I guess life changes awfully quick" Jax commented drinking up a mug of tea "we started out investigating claims of terrorism, and now we are centuries in the past documenting a war against a Vampire of all things."

"Imagine how the people of Japan feel right about now" Dylan deadpanned as she was going over some notes

"The rebellion is about as organized as it can be right now" Locus said while cleaning his sniper rifle "the problem is we only have somewhere between 50-75 people in our ranks, where as Myotismon's human supporters are growing larger simply because they're scared of him."

"It's a good thing Gennai and his allies are working on those Chrome Digizoid weapons, otherwise we would be doomed from the get-go." Gatomon sighed wondering if her partner was okay.

"Exactly how much time do we have before the Digidestined are executed?" Dylan inquired

"To be determined" Locus shrugged "There was never a set date, I wouldn't be surprised if that monster was purposefully taking his time just for some twisted sense of fun."

 _With the Blood Gulch Crew and Oculus_

"I don't care if he has a point, how the hell can any of us trust Locus after what he did?" Tucker demanded

"We don't have to trust him" Carolina sighed "But we have a rough fight ahead of us and we need all the help we can get."

"He is a Digidestined" Washington pointed out "From how Oculus explained things to us, I don't think that he could've been one if he didn't have good in him."

"Whatever" Tucker mumbled

"So, were in agreement then?"Sarge asked

"Yes" Carolina nodded "Give Locus a chance, if he turns against us we can always respond appropriately."

" _Will everyone please report to the center of the canyon?"_ Gennai asked over a loudspeaker.

In half an hour, everyone had met in the center of the canyon.

"Ok everyone" Gennai smiled while rubbing his hands together "I know this may feel a little bit rushed, but we've finished the forging of your new Chrome Digizoid weapons and armor. They're en route to this location as we speak."

"Sweet" Jax said "Then we can go to Japan and rip Myotismon a new one."

"And we'll document the whole thing" Dylan nodded

"Everyone" Locus sighed "I can't change what I did, and I know that you don't trust me. But right now we need each other if we're going to win."

"We know" Tucker replied "Just remember to keep your weapons pointed at Myotismon's forces and that will be good enough for now."

"Well, let's hope nothing goes wrong" Gatomon said anxious to help her partner.

 **Sorry it took so long to update, and sorry it's not longer, not much was really meant to happen with this and any other conclusion wouldn't have felt genuine in the slightest. This seemed like the most realistic way for a truce to be brokered between the Reds and Blues and Locus. The next update won't take nearly as long as this one did.**


End file.
